Closure
by izzy1363
Summary: Naruto used to be chunky, after high school he became a famous designer/model. He goes to his high school reunion to get closure, which he isn't sure he wants. There he reunites his high school crush Sasuke Uchiha. Complete at Last.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you are thinking I should finish my other stories before i start a new one but I really wanted to write this for some reason.

Summary: Naruto used to be a little on the chunky side, after high school he became a famous designer/model, known as Suzuki. He goes to his high school reunion to get closure, which he is not to sure he needs. There he reunites his high school crush, heart throb Sasuke Uchiha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Wizard of Oz, or The Godfather

_This is one of Naruto's fantasies._

"This you know is dialogue"

* * *

**Closure**

Ch. 1: The Wicked Witch of the West, and her flying Monkeys

"Toto I have a feeling we are not in Kansas anymore" I say to myself as I walk around my high school reunion.

To be quite honest I never really expected to come back. I was happy living my life, but most of my friends believed that I needed to get CLOSURE. To be honest I thought it is not possible to get anymore closure. Sure I still hated most of these people with a hatred that if it could burn them it would put the fiery flames of hell to shame. But it was I believe not at all unhealthy people needed someone to hate and I chose them.

Gym I always hated the gym, it was where most of the insults were made, and to be honest it smelled like feet. As I walked around, I felt myself digress to the kid I used to be the poor kid with no self esteem, the successful designer/model long forgotten, runway shows, during fashion week erased and I became that lonely fat kid everyone picked on. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn expecting an insult but the only thing I see is my friend/co-worker/best friends girlfriend, smiling at me reminding me that I am no longer that little defenseless boy.

So I continue to walk around I remember faces, but to be honest there was only one face I wanted to see and as my luck would have it he was the one person who wasn't here, he was probably smart enough to skip the whole shebang. Though why he would I don't know it's not like he was ever humiliated or made fun of. If anything he was treated like a damn king, the bastard.

That's it where are the damn cookies I think, I've been here less than ten minutes and he already has me eating sweets and he's not even here, this cannot be good.

"Ten minutes here and you are already eating junk food," Temari says taking away the cookie from my mouth.

"Hey I was going to eat that," I say reaching for my cookie.

"I'm sorry, but you have a runway show to run tomorrow and you will probably have to model something so no sweets." She says handing me a carrot.

"Temari give me the fucking cookie or so help me God I will not let you in my runway," I say tossing the carrot away.

Before she had a chance to react a very high pitched annoying squeal was heard.

"Oh my freaking God its Suzuki and Temari, at our high school reunion I can't believe it, its just wow." Came the voice of Sakura Haruno or as I like to call her the wicked witch of the west, and I was sure her flying monkeys were somewhere close behind.

"Neji, Shino, Sai, look who it is two famous people at our reunion, can you believe it." She says.

Sure enough there they were her flying monkeys, which she used to send to torture me in high school.

"You look familiar do I know you… tubbs?" Neji said.

"Wow, I would have never imagined that you would end up looking like this," Sakura said, with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Wow, so did you loose like a thousand pounds or something," Sai said smiling his sickly sweet smile, "and if that's true I don't think you should ruin your obviously hard work by shoving that cookie down your throat."

Stupid fucking monkey's and witch, where the hell is my water I want to melt this bitch and her damn monkeys, I think and instantly I find a bottle of water and start to make a grab for it.

"No," Temari said sternly as I reached for the water.

"Come on I need to totally melt this witch and then get rid of her damn monkeys," I whisper still reaching for the bottle of water.

"Well it is tubbs," Shino stated in as little words as possible.

"Okay its Naruto, NOT TUBBS, NA-RU-TO." He yelled. "Temari give me my goddamn cookie right now or so help me god you will regret this day for the rest of your life." He said with a glare that Temari thought would make her brother Gaara very proud.

_You can act like a man! Gaara says sounding a lot like Don Corleone. "Just when i think I'm out they pull me back in" I scream dramatically at Gaara who is at this point offering me his ring so i may kiss it._

"Here is the damn cookie now chill out before you make and even bigger idiot out of yourself," Temari said placing the cookie in his hands, effectively snapping him out of his day dream.

"Ok it's been thirty minutes already, lets get out of here." I say frantically pointing at my watch for emphasis.

"No, just a few more minutes come on it hasn't been that bad," She says walking away.

That's when I heard Sakura yelling after me, the music was kind of loud but I'm pretty sure she was saying something along the lines of 

_"I'll get you my pretty...and your little dog too!"_ _then she turns to the leader of the flying monkeys, aka Neji and she says "Take your army to the Haunted Forest and bring me that boy and her dog. Do what you want with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed. They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of 'em. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Take special care of those ruby slippers - I want those most of all. Now fly! Fly!" I then turn to Temari the Good witch but she is currently busy talking on her cell phone? _

"Ok so maybe I'm exaggerating a little but I really don't feel like talking, and I am sure it was something along those lines anyways. Must avoid human contact, must hide away in restroom." I say searching for them.

That's when I noticed that the whole room had gone quite and were staring at the entrance. I was a bit curious and decided to get a peek at what the big deal was and that's when I noticed, it was him. And god he was just as hot as I remember him being.

"If you don't close your mouth flies are going to get in there." Temari says sneaking up on me.

"What?" I say looking at her.

"Nothing but I have the feeling we are going to stay here a bit longer," she says smirking.

I noticed how the wicked witch immediately attached herself to his arm, and began her task of talking Sasuke's ear off.

_It was at that moment that I grabbed the bottle of water and poured it on her and she began to yell ARRRRRGH! — YOU CURSED BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'm MELTING! Melting! Oh — what a world, what a world! Who would have thought a good little boy like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness?! ARRRRRGH! I'm gone! I'm gone! I'm going! Finally Sasuke says pulling me into a kiss._

Or he would have in my mind anyways if the damn flash hadn't gone off. Wait flash.

"Shit Temari, we have to go, the paparazzi," I say grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the exit.

Well I think the death of the witch and my kiss with prince charming is going to have to wait. I think to myself as I run to my car.

* * *

After a long wait and need of inspiration for Never Mine the only thing I could come up with was this. I am almost done with the next chapter of Never Mine, it's just that its missing something but I cant figure out what. Well I hop you like this story, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I feel a little intimidated; I don't want to let you guys down with this story. But I feel good at the same time, thanks for all the reviews, I feel so good after reading them. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the Wizard of Oz, or Shrek, or Anastasia.

* * *

Closure

Ch. 2 Enter Prince Charming… Not

"Naruto, its just one person taking a picture, not the paparazzi," Temari said pulling me back.

"Hehe, I knew that," I say embarrassed.

We were interrupted by Temari's phone. "Shika honey, yes I'm fine, no he hasn't touched me, well he's gay sweetheart." She says walking away.

I then take my phone out and text Shika. "Shika that's just gross SHE'S A GIRL" as I was sending it I just happen to pass by the sweets table.

"What a coincidence I think I was just thinking about another cookie. I really shouldn't though. What the hey one more cookie never hurt no one right." I say reaching for a cookie.

As I was about to get it, but a pale hand reached out and took away the cookie I had my eye on.

I know what you're thinking it's just a cookie let it go. But you must realize this was the cookie I had chosen to eat I was reaching for it until some jackass with huge hands reached for it, so I decide to voice my opinion to the cookie thief.

"Excuse me that was mine," I say turning to the cookie thief, and what do I find the cookie thief is none other than prince charming himself.

"Hn, I don't see your name on it dead last." He says taking a bite out of it.

Ok so he isn't exactly prince charming, he's more like Shrek, romantic deep down.

"When did you go mute?" He says smirking.

Very deep down, like Shrek said he was like an onion with a lot of layers but once you peeled away all those layers you ended up with a…

"Or are you brain dead?" He continued this time however he poked my cheek.

Stinky onion under all those layers there was nothing but a stinky onion.

"No I can talk fine you ogre." I say a bit loudly, it was loud I was definitely not yelling at him.

"Ogres are ugly, I hope you aren't implying I'm ugly, idiot." He says still eating my cookie.

_That's it my little devil says: "I'd give him a HAH, and a HIYA, and a WHOOOEY! And then I'd kick him, sir!" He says attempting to hit Sasuke. I make the only sensible thing and look at my angel to get his two cents. "I'm with him I was really looking forward to that cookie he's shoving down his throat." The angel says on the verge of tears._

"Why do you do that, you look of into space?" he says waving his hand in my face. "Are you like day dreaming or something?"

"Yes that's it I have an inner monologue running through my head." I say sarcastically.

"Whatever so how has your life been?" He says still eating my cookie, can you believe the nerve of this guy.

"It was going great until some jerk stole the cookie I was going to eat." I snap at him.

"There are more cookies there moron," he says shoving the last piece of my cookie into his sexy mouth.

Oh no bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

_Ok so maybe Shrek is also an exaggeration, I'd say he's more like Lord Farquaad. I can just see the bastard torturing poor little gingy._

_Sasuke: Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man._

_Gingy: You're a monster._

_Sasuke: I'm not the monster here, you are. You and the rest of that fairy tale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me, where are the others?  
__Gingy__: Eat me!_

_Gingerbread Man__: NOT MY BUTTONS. Not my gum-drop buttons_

"You're doing it again moron," Sasuke says flicking me in the forehead.

"What?" I yell rubbing the spot where he hit me.

"I was talking to you and you were just staring off into space." He says irritated.

"Well that would be the result of you being a very boring person." I say nursing the wound he has made on my forehead.

That damn bastard could probably win an award for being the hardest flicker, flickee… whatever for flicking really hard.

"Sh quit being a baby I didn't even flick you that hard" He said moving my hand away from my forehead.

_I feel it needs to be cleared up that I did not at any point while his hand was on mine feel butterflies in my stomach. "It's not good to lie." My angel say, popping up on my shoulder. "I knew there was a reason I always ignored you," I say to him._

"If it doesn't hurt let me flick then bastard." I say reaching forward attempting to flick him.

"Boys lets play nice." Temari says walking up to us.

"Is this your girlfriend dead last?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope she is my best friend's girlfriend, and my best girl friend, wait best friend who is a girl, whatever you know what I mean." I say.

"Hn," Sasuke says.

"Vocal as ever," I say to him.

"Naruto its eleven, don't forget you have the runway show tomorrow, and also the day after tomorrow we have the open call." Temari says looking at her black berry.

"An open call, oh my god I'm totally there," the wick… I mean Sakura said appearing apparently out of nowhere.

"Sorry, w… Sakura but the campaign is only for men." I say nicely.

Of course after my nice deed I feel that I deserve another cookie, so I reach out for one that has Naruto written all over it, only to have my hand slapped away by none other than Temari. Et tu brute I think looking at her.

"No," she says sternly

"What, wh…" I trail off because at that moment I notice that Sasuke has once again taken to cookie I wanted.

"That's mine asshole" I say reaching for it. But he shoves the whole thing down his mouth before I reach him. And I am livid why am I so mad you ask well let my tell you:

One he has stolen yet another cookie from me.

Two the bastard is able to eat cookies without gaining weight.

Three the ass manages to look hot while shoving a cookie down his throat; I am certain that that is extremely hard to do.

"Naru I just got a great idea," Sakura screeches in my ear. "Why don't you let Neji or Sai do your campaign?"

"No," I say quickly.

"But why?" she says pouting and batting her eyelashes in a way which I think I'm supposed to find either sexy or sweet but the truth is that it is creeping me the hell out.

"Why? Temari tell her why?" I say turning the attention to my friend.

"Well you see… uhm we already have an open call set up so I don't think it would be fair if we cancelled it." She says sounding confident.

"So they could get it if they went to this open call thing," she says running her hands up and down my arm.

"oh my phone," I scream detaching myself from her, "I better get this, you can get the information about the open call from Temari." I say walking away.

"I didn't hear it go off," Sakura says.

"It's on vibrate." I say retreating to a corner.

In the corner I put the phone to my ear and pretend to talk to someone called Jennifer.

"Well you guys have the directions so I guess I will see you in two day's. If you excuse us Naruto needs to get his beauty sleep." She says walking towards me with the others following her.

"I don't know if there is enough time for him to sleep that long," Sasuke says smiling at Naruto.

"Ass, it was really nice seeing you again." I say.

"Hn," he says walking away.

Well I guess he's not that bad, I have decided he's back to being Shrek. I think as I watch my fairy tale prince with an ogres attitude walk away.

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad," Temari says as we get into my cat and drive away from my nightmare. I finally managed to defeat the wicked witch and her army of flying monkeys. As we drive away I swear I can hear screams of "I'm melting, melting."

* * *

So how was it? I just realized that I'm making Naruto act like J.D from scrubs; I love J.D. so that's cool. Please review it makes me feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

This is without a doubt the longest chapter I have ever written, god it took so long but I like it. Hope you all like it too, thank you for all your reviews. Also i didn't really try as hard to proof read this chapter so please forgive any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Austin Powers in Goldmember, or Zoolander, or FRIENDS.

* * *

Closure

Ch. 3 The God Forsaken Runway Show

"Temari, Shika everything is ready, there is nothing that can possibly go wrong with the runway show, so if you don't mind I would really love to stay in bed." Naruto said ignoring the two people who had decided to bother him at what is this two o'clock in the afternoon. Oh I guess lost track of time while I was feeling sorry for myself.

"Come on are you really going to let Kiba do all the planning you know the man is an idiot, god help me I love him but that man a complete idiot, especially if he has to negotiate with any people." Temari said.

"_Quid pro-quo, Mr. Inzuka," the man on the phone said. "Yes, squid pro row." Kiba responded to the shoe designer. Come on Naruto you are exaggerating Kiba isn't that dense, right? You know there are million of possible ways he could ruin the show though._

"I'm up," Naruto said.

"I thought so," Shika said lazily. "Be ready in five minutes, we'll be in the car waiting."

The ride to the venue were the runway show was a quite one, due greatly to the fact that Temari was snoring softly in the front seat and I was in the back pretending to be asleep to have some piece and quite before I arrived at the runway venue where I was pretty sure Kiba had already raised hell.

* * *

Sure enough when I got there, there was no order, instead I was greeted by Kiba running up to me winded saying:

"Ok they are organized and they have my keys," Kiba said before running away.

"Gaara, what the hell is talking about?" I say approaching the redhead photographer who is standing alone watching the commotion with a glare.

"Well you see Priscilla; the person in charge was being a little diva and decided to show up late so the whole thing went to hell." Gaara said with an emotionless voice.

"Don't you think you can stop calling me girl names now, we have known each other for like six years." I say a little irritated.

"You haven't earned my respect yet Leslie in fact to prove my point; I'm going to stop talking in the middle of whatever…" Gaara says trailing off.

"You're insane, Gaara" I say to the glaring redhead.

_And that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it" I'm pretty sure that's what was going inside his head anyway._

On the outside however I was presented with a blank emotion free face.

"I got the man to get the booze for this thing half price, but you are going to have to get Ino to show him some boob apparently mine didn't get us all the way. He has a soft touch though." Temari said jokingly as she comes up to give me a report, on the refreshments.

"Lovely," Shika said to Temari; as she walked away to probably fix another one of Kiba's messes.

Deciding that Shika will be in a bad mood after that comment I wisely decide to leave the man alone to brood.

* * *

"Ino when is Chouji, going to get here with the food," I say to the blonde who is attempting to get her hair styling products ready.

"Naru, darling nice to see you, uhm Chouji said he would be here an hour before the show so he should be here in about three hours." She says waving me away.

I walk into the room where some models are supposed to be and I am greeted by wait for it… NO ONE.

"KIBA WHERE THE HELL ARE THE MODELS," I yell.

"What in the dressing room where… oh they're not there." He said scratching his head. "That's odd."

"Really, I kind of figured it was normal for there not to be any models, here four hours before the show you dunce." I say pulling out my phone.

"Naru send in the first gir… where are the models?" Ino asks walking into the dressing room.

"That's what I would like to know." I say dialing the number to the agency that provided the models for us.

"_Yes, this is Suzuki, and I was just wondering why there was no incessant chatter like,_

_Have you ever wondered if there was more to life, other than being really, really, ridiculously good looking? Uhm well I don't know? I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to life than being really, really, ridiculously good looking. And I plan on finding out what that is._

… _in my dressing room yet?" That's what I wanted to say anyways._

"Yes, hello this is Suzuki, I was just wondering why there are no models in my dressing room," That's when from the background I hear I man talking.

"Come on men lets get in there pronto so that we can all get prettied up and what not." Came the voice of my constant headache, Yuki Yamamoto. Well if I could avoid him everything would go fine.

"Sorry for the inconvenience the models just arrived." I say hanging up.

"Kiba please go help Mr. Yamamoto," I say pushing him out. This ought to be fun I think.

"_Mr. Inzuka, You look very toit. Yesh, toit like a toiger. Yesh Yesh Yesh." Yamamoto says to Kiba.  
_

"_You know, Yamamoto? I don't think that's something one dude should say to another dude. Yeah. A little creepy. Mmhmm." Kiba says feeling awkward._

_In case you are wondering the man is in fact Dutch and yes he has decided to take on Japanese name, it's all very frustrating, especially since he hits on any man no matter who it is._

I am brought out of this thought when I realize that there are no women with him.

"Yamamoto, where are the women?" I say calmly.

"Women who neesh them, yesh," He says, happily putting his arm around a very uncomfortable Kiba.

"Well Yamamoto the thing is I HAVE WOMEN'S CLOTHES TO YOU COMPLETE INCOMPATENT FOOL." I say finally loosing my cool. "Now, you are going to find a way to fix this, I don't care if you have to pull models out of other runways but you are going to get me at least six female models, oh and they better be good, if you don't I will make sure you never work in this business again, better yet I will sic Gaara on you. Is that clear?" I say adjusting his tie a little tighter than necessary.

"Yesh." He says already on the phone.

* * *

"Temari where the hell are you, I need you here ASAP?" I yell, running through the whole venue.

"Naruto, I have been sitting here for the longest time how can I be of assistance." She says smiling from a couch.

"You are now on first, so get you ass to hair and make up. Son of a bitch this means I have to rearrange the whole damn show, I promise you I will maim that stupid idiot when this is done." I say running to the rack of clothes.

"Shika, Shika, where are…"

"Right behind you," he says interrupting me.

"Thank god, can you please watch and make sure that Yamamoto gets the models here and make sure to send in the male models for make up and hair, I now have to rearrange to whole show." I say grabbing clothes off the rack.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Naru." He says completely serious voice that freaks me out.

"Why can't you do it Shika, did he make a move on because if…"

"No it's nothing like that I just can't do it," He says interrupting me.

"Shika, why won't you do it tell me" His only answer is to shake his head no. "Shika, if you don't give me a good reason then how…"

"Well you see he has a… he has a mole and I don't know how to act, I mean do I look at it what if I say something inappropriate to piss him off." He whispers frantically.

"Are you serious what are you five, get your ass out there and watch that man before he ruins this show." I say pushing him out.

* * *

After a while, it took a bit longer since I was sort of busy thinking about stuff that have nothing to do with Sasuke, I run out to make sure everything is going fine, and I see that it is most of the models are already through with hair and make up. Yamamoto is being watched by a very uneasy Shika. And Kiba is being threatened to death because he touched Gaara's camera.

"The food were is the food," Looking around trying to spot Chouji.

"I got it right here boss just tell me where to put it." Chouji says smiling.

"Kiba, can you please help Chouji unload and set up the food," I say walking over to the dressing room to get ready.

"Chouji you made gaucamol…" I hear Kiba say before trailing off without a doubt he is right now staring at Yamamoto. The statement is soon followed by laughter that is without a doubt coming from Shika.

"Shika please make sure that the lights, music, and stage are all ready," I yell while trying to put on my pants which is no easy feat.

When I finish putting on my clothes I am shoved out of the backstage to greet the important guests that are arriving.

* * *

"Hey brat," I hear I turned and face with my grandmother the famous model Tsunade, well famous back in the old days. She is accompanied by her "friend" Jiraiya; yes the Jiraiya, the famous photographer.

"Hey granny, how is everything with you." I ask walking over and hugging her.

"Well I was vacationing in Cabo when I hear that my grandson whom I have raised as my own child is about to have a great big runway show and I haven't heard a word about it, so I decide to come here personally to beat him for leaving his poor old grandma out of the loop." She says hitting me over the head.

"Well maybe if you answered your phone, Tsunade," Jiraiya says laughing.

"And just whose side are YOU on," She says hitting him over the head.

"Oh granny this is fantastic, you can help me out I have an open call for the second model for new men's clothing line." I says giving her the puppy eyes.

"So you ignore me and then you expect me to help you out, you really are a brat," She says kissing me in my forehead. "I would be glad to help you out." She says.

"Ok after the show come backstage, I have to go greet the other people here." I say walking away.

"I don't know how I feel about you being shown a bunch of young guys." I hear Jiraiya whisper to my grandma.

* * *

"Five minutes everybody line up and get ready," I yell as soon as I get back.

The show was fantastic if I may say. The clothes and the models were phenomenal and I'm not just saying that because they were my designs. Everything was going great the models were almost all gone; I was in good mood that is until Temari decided to ruin the high I had after a good show.

"So you haven't stopped thinking about him huh?" She says smirking. "Even with all the problems and all the complications, Sasuke still passed through your head when you least expected it." She said laughing.

"He was here you know?" Shika says coming apparently to help his delusional girlfriend piss me off.

"What you don't even know him." I say walking away.

"No but Temari pointed him out to me." He says following me.

"She also pointed out how he couldn't keep his eyes off the talented designer." He drawled on.

"Shika, don't you think Temari should know about Atlantic City." I say

"Du-ude!" Shika says anxiously

What happened in Atlantic City?" Temari says noticing her boyfriends concern.

"Well, Shikamaru and I are in a bar..." I begin

"Did you not hear me say, "Du-ude"?" Shikamaru says interrupting me.

"...and this girl is making eyes at Shikamaru, okay? So after a while he just goes over to her and, uh, after a minute or two, I see them kissing. Now, I know what you're thinking. Shikamaru's not the type of guy who just goes to bars and makes out with girls. And you're right. Shikamaru's not the type of guy just goes to bars and makes out with girls." I say suggestively.

"You kissed a guy? Oh my God." Temari says shocked and amused

In my defense, it was dark and he was a very pretty guy." Shikamaru says walking away towards the car after Temari bursts out laughing

"Come Shika that's funny how can you not expect me to laugh at that?" She says chasing after him still laughing.

"Suzanne, what time do you want me to be at the open call; I should say do you need me to be at the open call?" Gaara asks me in the parking lot.

"It starts at ten, so as long as you can have enough time to set everything." I say walking over to Shika's car.

* * *

"Now you are going to walk home, so that you learn it's not nice to tell your friends secrets." Shika says driving away, ignoring Temari who is yelling at him to stop being so childish.

"Shika that's not funny," I yell as I watch him drive away.

I decide to sit down in the sidewalk and wait for Shika to drive back. But as it happens the asshole was being completely serious. I realize this only after thirty minutes, so I decide to call a cab.

As I start searching for my phone in my briefcase I never notice the black sleek car drive up until I hear a smooth calm voice ask:

"Do you need a ride?"

* * *

Well this was long; really long I will however try me absolute best to have the next chapter out by Sunday. Please review even if it's just a filler I still need to get some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so learnt a lesson, always check your calendar, before you make promises. As it turns out I had a six to eight page paper due today and I hadn't even started it, so if my teacher asks I rear ended someone. Where we on the story oh yeah I a stranger asks to give our star Naruto a ride. Today sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Scrubs (I kept on forgetting to put it in the last chapters), Will and Grace, Airplane, or Americas Sweethearts, and Dane Cook.

Warning: This is a SasuNaru, also the characters may at times be OOC so my bad

* * *

.

**Closure**

Ch. 4 Pumpkin Bombs at The Circus?

"Well, do you need a ride or are you just going to stare at me?" Sasuke said (A/N: I had half a mind to make it someone else but I thought what the hey).

"Yeah I guess I do need ride." I say looking around hoping Shika will show up. Wow Shika you are so dead I will tell Temari about every model that you dated before you met her, I will even tell her about how you had half a mind to never call her back after the first date. She will deal with you; she is after all a ball buster. I think as I climb into the car.

"I like your purse," Sasuke says smirking at me then looking at my brief case.

"Well I will have you know it's a brief case it just a very packed brief case so it's bulky." I say pouting.

"Whatever makes you feel better about having a purse," Sasuke says.

"You really haven't changed, much have you? You are still the same mean arrogant ass…" I was rudely interrupted by the man's giant hand covering my mouth.

_Wow look at those hands, Jesus Christ I could get used to those hands. Oh no bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Must focus on anything except the soft hands that you wish were… I give up lets day dream about where else he could put those…_

"Jesus what was that for Sasuke?" I say as I begin to rub the lips he just smacked with his abnormally huge hands, who has hands that big anyway? I bet you it's a birth defect or something.

"Well I noticed you spaced out again so I hit you, I hate being ignored," He said with a smirk. Look at his lips, can you say collagen; no one and I mean no one has those perfect poutty lips.

"So why were you sitting in the curb looking like an abandoned puppy?" He says.

_OMG he thinks I'm cute. But wait this is Sasuke he probably hates anything cute. Not possible who in their right minds doesn't think puppies are cute? This is Sasuke we are talking about, he hates everything and anything, Point taken. _

"Well you see I kind of pissed of my manager so the asshole abandoned me." I say looking at him which was a mistake because the minute I do I am filled with a desire to touch his face. "The whole runway show was almost ruined it's like I have bad luck or something." I say thinking back on this stress filled day, trying to ignore my obviously malfunctioning brain.

"Naruto you don't have bad luck, the reason bad things happen to you is that… well you're a dumbass." He says laughing.

"You are such an asshole you know that. If you were an event in the Olympics for the meanest person you would win a Nobel Prize." I say. "Fuck you know what I mean you would win a medal." Man this guy gets on my nerves and I'm such an idiot Nobel Prize, argh what the hell is wrong with me.

"You just make it to easy for someone to make fun of you idiot." Sasuke says as he comes to a stop.

"Well thank you very much for giving me a ride, to my humble home." I say getting out of the car.

"Hey moron I find puppies cute." He says driving off.

* * *

_I knew it he thinks you're cute, he thinks… how the hell does he know where I live. Ok so I that the boy you have liked for like forever is a major stalker. I don't care I love him and we are going to be…_

"Oh my god, Naruto I thought you had died you didn't answer my phone calls or Shika's phone calls, he was so worried about you he went out to find you, he feels bad about leaving you, who dropped you off?" She says looking after the car leaving the parking lot.

"I'm fine call Shika and tell him I'm still going to kill him, and Sasuke dropped me off." I say walking into my room.

The night was filled with dreams that are not appropriate for me to tell you, at least not yet anyways.

"Naruto its six get up you need to be at the open call in four hours." Temari said jumping into my bed.

"Two more hours" I say.

"Ten minutes only,"

"One hour,"

"Thirty minutes"

"Half an hour" I say trying to beat her.

"Deal!" she says walking out of my room.

"I don't think that went as well as I planned." I say getting up, despite my body's unwillingness to cooperate.

"Good your up talk to Kankuro he's having a bad time since he broke up with his girlfriend, well don't tell him I said this but he deserves it I mean honestly who cheats on a girl as sweet as Donna." Temari says blocking the top part of the phone.

"Uh, Temari, wrong end of the phone, and her name was Debbie" I say placing her hand over the correct part.

"Whatever here talk to him." She says walking off.

_I don't want to talk to Kankuro he is probably moping and I can just imagine this conversation._

"_Naruto everybody hates me," Kankuro says his voice breaking a little._

"_Nobody hates you." I say trying to comfort him._

"_Oh yes, they do. I was in a store the other day, you know that great store on Melrose? And there was a baby in a stroller and he was looking up at me and he was judging me. The whole world is judging me for what I did to Star."_

"_Her name was Debbie." I say._

"Hey Kankuro, we really don't have time to talk that much but why don't you come down to the open call so you can talk face to face with Temari." I say walking into the living room and hanging up the phone.

"She is going to kill you for that." Shika said as he went trough her purse.

"Not if I tell her you were going trough her purse without her permission." I say sitting down in the couch. "Why are you going trough her purse?"

"I don't know I always do this just to make sure she's not cheating," He says putting it away obviously satisfied by the thing he found or didn't find.

"What do you expect to find in there, the other guys dick or something?" I say still looking at him intently.

"You know what my Aunt Keturah would say if she were in this room right now?" I say to Shika.

"Why the hell did my parents name me Keturah?" Shikamaru said smirking.

"Keep it up I still haven't told her about Six Flags." I say.

"So what would your aunt Keturah say if she were here?" Shika said.

"She would say, trust is essential in any relationship, be it with a loved one or a friend. It is the very glue that holds that bond together. But it is a fragile thing. It takes only suspicion, not proof to take it all away." I say wisely.

"Yeah your aunt Keturah didn't tell you that," Shika says walking away from me.

"How do you know that," I say following him.

"I know she didn't tell you that because I told you that last year when you thought your boyfriend was cheating, oh and since when do you have a Jewish aunt." He says walking into his room and shutting the door, leaving me in the hallway blushing.

"Naruto did Shika kiss you too," Temari says jokingly as she walks out of their room.

"I heard that Temari, and I would never want to kiss Naruto, he's an idiot." Shika says lazily.

"Temari, I just wanted to let you know that Shika was going trough your purse without your permission." I say walking away.

"Dude that was cold," I hear Shika say from inside his room.

As I walk into my room all I hear is Temari screaming. "Shikamaru you lazy ass you better open this door right now."

Needless to say that that led to a very quite car ride. Shikamaru was glaring at me Temari was glaring at Shikamaru, and I was just thinking that I should get my own car instead of always carpooling with a couple, well a couple wouldn't be so bad it was just this couple.

I had to give this fight to Shika since he had made her cry, but I know for a fact this was not over. The only reason he had won was he had threatened to blow her up with a pumpkin bomb, which Temari was sure to tell Gaara about, and let's just say I would never threaten Temari with death.

_I can just imagine the scene they will make at the damn open call I'm getting a headache just thinking about it._

"_Yeah well it's not like you don't give me a reason to not think you're cheating." Shika will say all signs of boredom gone._

"_You know what you are so right." Temari says. "You know what you're absolutely right and I didn't even know. Why would I even know? Because you are the czar of right, and we are all just floating in a see of wrong, as you go by in your ship of right, just please tell me throw me a lifeline so I know. You're right I don't even know if I'm right about this, I could be wrong about right now but you know. Why don't you tell me if I'm right, right now." Temari yelled._

"_Uh guys I really think we should get back to the open…" I try to say._

"_Stay out of it." They both yell at me._

_Before Shika had time to say anything Temari walks away but before she is out the door she turns around and says:_

"_You're stupid like your father."_

"_Fuck," I say._

"_Burn," Kiba yells._

"_I could kill him if you want?" Gaara says to her retreating back._

"_MY FATHER IS A BRILLIANT MAN" Shika yells after her._

* * *

"Naruto we're here." Temari says shaking me awake.

"Did you two patch things up; I don't want a scene in there." I say getting out of the car.

"Hey Naruto… are they fighting why are they fighting?" I hear Kakashi ask. "Children please tell me why you are fighting." Kakashi says motioning for them to sit down and talk to him.

"Well you see it all started when Temari was nagging me." Shika said.

"I don't nag." Temari said hitting him. "I will tell you why we are fighting; he threatened to blow me up with a pumpkin bomb." She finished by pointing wildly at Shika.

"Lord this is never going to end," I whisper putting my head down on the table.

"Karen, did I just hear my sister correctly?" Gaara says detaching himself from the corner he was in.

"You know what, Temari said some hurtful things, and Shika lost his cool and threatened her with death. Its not like you can judge him you threaten to kill Kiba in worse ways than that I say? Ok now can we please get ready for this damn open call?" I say exasperated.

"Naru has a point we need the second model for this campaign." Iruka said.

"Thank you, Kakashi you are here to sniff out potential, Iruka you're here to make sure they check out and only have one agency I don't want to have to pay two agencies, Shika you're here to make the deal with their agency, Temari you and my gram grams will be scoping out the hotties, Gaara you are here to make sure they can work on film, I will give the final yes. Ok so everyone knows why they are here? Good now lets…"

"Hey Naruto, why am I here?" Kiba asks sitting up.

"Uhm… coffee run," I say not realizing I had asked Kiba to show up.

"Ok Shika sits beside me Temari you and Gaara sit way the heck over there anyone else, sit where you want." I say ignoring the glare Kiba is giving me.

* * *

They day had gone horribly wrong not only had we not found the right model, but this thing had been like a circus, people had shown up dressed ridiculously, some of them who came couldn't even get out a decent picture. The icing on the cake had been however that two of the best applicants had been the flying monkeys who now had a role in my campaign.

"Naruto you don't have a choice, you have to pick a lead from either Neji or Sai." Temari says pulling out their portfolios again.

"I already told you that they can have a minor role in the damn thing but not the lead." I say.

"Is this because they called you tubbs, and degraded you and humiliated you in front of your friends," Kiba says sincerely.

"Or maybe because they used to pick on you in high school so much that they made you cry every day." Kakashi says looking up from, wait for it, a porn book.

"Naruto you just can't jeopardize this campaign over them calling you a bug fat fatty." My gram grams says.

"THANKS GUYS AND THAT IS NOT IT, but please anyone else want to mention to me how I used to be fat OR maybe pull a you were so fat joke." I say irritated.

"Brandy you were so fat…"

"Gaara shut up." Temari says. "Naruto what kind of person do you want."

"I want someone like Sa…"

"Hey dead last am I late for the open call?" Sasuke says walking up to the table.

"I think we found our second lead. Everyone agree so we can go eat." Shikamaru says.

His statement followed by a unison nod from everyone in the table.

"Congratulations bastard, you just got yourself the lead, for The Suzuki fall collection." I say. "Come be my studio later today so we can draw up your contract." I say heading towards Shika's car.

"Hn" is the only thing I get.

* * *

Oh come now like you didn't see this coming from a mile away. Hope you liked this chapter please leave your review or constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

This is what happens when you develop insomnia and you find your roommates sex position book on the counter where your laptop is. My personal favorite is the happy fireman, but that's just between you and me I'm kidding sort of. Well uhm yeah where were we oh right all of the positions here mentioned are real and are in the book called "Position of the Day Sex Every Day in Every Way." It is a hilarious book because about one third of the positions are impossible to do, and the introduction says it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Scrubs, the Simpson's.

* * *

_**Closure **_

Ch. 5: Surviving Let's Talk About Sex Day, THE MADAME CURIE?

People always think that we as models are shallow and have no important conversations they think our conversations are about beauty products hair products and clothes but the truth is that we have deep conversations that can touch a person's soul…

"Huh well the remote control looks interesting and fun," Temari said, as she flipped through her book, of… sex positions 366 one for every day, because of course leap year is included.

"That looks too troublesome," Shika said looking at the position Temari was mentioning.

"It is not troublesome, it's not like I'm asking you to do the rocket launcher, now that looks like it would be troublesome for you. But not this one you're going to be sitting on a fucking couch for fuck sakes." Temari said showing him the pictures to prove her point.

"Okay there are people here not at home please don't talk about your sex positions, and stay the fuck away from my recliner Temari, I saw that picture." I say looking up; I really need to get my own place.

"Baby, I kind of like the Quasimodo," Shika says flipping through the book.

"Lazy bastard do not expect me to do that, I don't even think I could." Temari says looking at the position.

"Fine how about the Linda Hamilton, that doesn't look at all troublesome," Shika says showing Temari the position.

"Shika you are a lazy son of a bitch, all the positions you pick have me having to hold you up," Temari says throwing the book at Shika.

"I happen to be fond of the 007" I hear a voice break through their bickering. "How about you Naruto what's your favorite position?" Sasuke asks.

"W-what… I really don't think that's any of your business you jackass." I say blushing.

_Well we really like the NYPD, and the oxcart, and the doublem… Seriously what we happen to be fond of is none of his business. Well I don't know he seems pretty flexible maybe he can actually do some of these, kinky crazy positions we've dying to try out the little devil says checking out Sasuke. Like any normal person I turn to look at my angel but he is busy flipping through a miniature version of Temari's book._

"Come on don't be shy you can tell us what kind of kinky sex positions you like to try out." Sasuke said flipping through the book.

"Naruto would you just say what position you prefer to have sweaty sex in," Temari said laughing.

"What the hell is this, twenty one questions and my I just say that this conversation can not possibly be anymore uncomfortable," I say backing up towards the door.

"_cough_-the-waterslide-_cough_," Shika said looking away from me.

"Kinky," Temari says laughing.

"Looks interesting," Sasuke says looking up from the book and smirking at me.

"Ok I stand corrected." I say walking out of the room.

"Come on we're just teasing," Temari says laughing.

* * *

"I read that if you don't have sex for a year, you can actually become revirginized," Kankuro said to me as I walked into the room were he was helping Gaara with some pictures.

"What the hell is today like let's talk about sex day." I say as I walk over to see the pictures Gaara is working on.

"Now Samantha just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to be bitter about it and ruin everyone else's fun." Gaara said not even bothering to look at me.

"Gaara how are those pictures coming along," I ask as I lean on the wall behind him.

"You know, the only way you could be more useless right now is if you actually were the wall. Now, it certainly is true that you'd at least be serving a purpose - specifically a surface for a jackass to lean against - but it could be argued that this is more useless than doing nothing. I know, it's a conundrum but don't you worry, I'll noodle it for you right here. Meanwhile, you just skip along, all right Shirley?" He says looking back at me.

"Yeah, ok, so I'm just gonna go over there," I say walking away.

* * *

"But seriously Hinata, the country runs better with a good looking man in the White House. I mean, look what happened with Nixon; no one wanted to fuck him, so he fucked everyone." Tenten says to a blushing Hinata.

"Oh today is lets all talk about sex day," I say expecting Kiba to come in and just ask me if I had ever used flavored condoms.

"Making a baby truly is a blessed event, Chouji." Kiba said to Chouji in a low voice as he walked in.

"Don't you mean "Having a baby"?" Chouji said looking at him.

"Trust me on this." Kiba said smirking, as he put his arms around his fiancé, Hinata.

"I need to get laid," I whisper as I walk into my office.

"I agree moron." Sasuke said smirking at me from my chair in my office, with his big feet on top of my desk.

"_Well, someone has his rude hat on tonight." The little angel says looking up from Temari's book for a fraction of a second. And if you squinted and tilted your head to the left a little, you would be able to see the resemblance to a certain perverted man who was supposed to be here three hours ago._

"Hold on I need to see if Kakashi is here yet," I say practically running out of the room.

"We just want you to be all you can be Kankuro." Temari said as I walked into an apparent family meeting.

**"**You want me to join the army?" Kankuro said looking from Gaara to Temari

**"**Let's try this again, we want you to fix your life up and get a job you lazy moocher," Gaara said, while Temari nodded.

"I realized something you just have to give guys a chance. Sometimes you meet a guy and think he's a pig, but then later on you realize he actually has a really good body." Tenten said to Ino as I walked further into my studio.

I don't even want to know what their talking about, I think as I walk towards the door to see if Kakashi and Iruka are here yet.

"Dead last are we going to do this contract or not I really need to go." Sasuke says pointing to his watch.

"Yes bastard we're gonna do it, but I'm waiting for Kakashi so he can explain what we need from you and I'm also waiting for the backup models to get here," I say pulling out my phone and dialing Kakashi's cell phone.

* * *

"Yo," Kakashi answering his phone.

"Where the hell are you, I have been waiting here for three hours I have heard conversations that have caused serious damage to my psyche," I say but then I hear he's singing along to his radio. "Kakashi you asshole you better be listening to me," I yell.

"Naruto, just because I don't care doesn't mean I'm not listening." Kakashi said calmly.

"Please pass the phone to Iruka," I say through clenched teeth.

"Here Ruka the boss wants to talk to you." Kakashi says passing the phone over to him.

"Naruto I know what you are going to say, and I would just like to say it's all Kakashi's fault, this morning he began gro…"

"Ok eww that's too much information, just get here as fast as you can we need you here so Sasuke can finally sign his contract." I say hanging up.

* * *

"I really think you need to get your staff in order or at least have them take a mental examination test because I swear they are out of their minds." Sasuke said once I hung up the phone.

_"Books are useless! I only ever read one book, "To Kill a Mockingbird" and it gave me absolutely no insight on how to kill mockingbirds! Sure it taught me not to judge a man by the color of his skin... but what good does that do me?" Kiba said to Shika who was reading a book._

_"You are an idiot," Shika said not even bothering to look up._

_"Kankuro, I just want you to know I have total faith in you." Gaara said placing a hand on Kankuro's shoulder._

_**"**Since when?" Kankuro asked_

_"Since your Temari yelled at me." Gaara said sincerely._

* * *

"Ok some of them are crazy, ok all of them are crazy but the truth is that they work extremely well under pressure." I say walking back to my office.

"How do you do it all?" Sasuke asks once we are in the office with the door closed.

"You model, design, keep these people in check… most of the time," He says staring intently at me. "I remember in high school you could barely hack studying for finals without having a mental breakdown." He says laughing.

I don't respond to him because is just realized that he actually paid attention to what I did in high school, I was about to say that when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_Maim and kill I will maim and kill who ever the fuck had the brilliant idea to interrupt me right now._

"Naru the other models are here," Temari says opening the door to let them in.

_I hope Gaara can't read minds because I just threatened to maim and kill his sister… I should flee the country, somewhere where he won't find me._

"Sakura… uhm what are you doing here," I say standing up as I watch her come in after Sai and Neji.

"Oh Naru you know I'm here for their good, I've decided to be their manager, so I need to be present in all of these meetings so I can see that my clients… I love how that sounds, are getting a fair deal." She says in what must be the squeakiest voice I have ever heard.

"Ok so who's going to be the lead to your campaign?" Neji asked as he took the seat next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I said hoping that any minute now Iruka or Kakashi will burst through the door.

"Sasuke and who else?" Sai said suddenly interested in the conversation.

"What do you mean who else, him of course." Sasuke said not bothering to look at any of them.

"Well that's a little conceited don't you think Naru taking the own leading role in your campaign," Sakura screeched.

"Actually, we had to force him to take the lead he wanted to choose some random person, but I wouldn't let him honestly he is one of the most recognized male models, he might as well use his name to promote his own clothing line, don't you think." Kakashi said walking in fallowed by Iruka.

"Ok this is how its going to go down, you are going to have various photo shoots in various places like, Paris, Spain, Italy and Switzerland, we will pay for your transportation, but only yours, your managers will have to find a way to get themselves there, if you like it good if you don't then lets me just say it's a good thing your replaceable, here is your contracts here is the amount of money we will be paying you per photo shoot, Sasuke yours is a bit higher than theirs but that's to be expected since you are a lead. Is that it. Right now if you don't have any questions please sign on all the X's." Kakashi said walking out of my office not giving anyone time to ask questions.

* * *

"Wait Kakashi was it?" Sakura says running after Kakashi, her flying monkeys at her heels.

"Yes, girl with the pink hair, how may I be of service to you?" Kakashi says not even bothering to put down his porn book.

"I need to be with my models at their shoots, so you are going to have to find a way to get me to these shoots because that money is not going out of my pocket, you do understand what I'm saying right." I hear Sakura say to Kakashi.

When I walk out to see just what Kakashi is going to say, I realize that he has put his Icha Icha book down.

"Oh no, she shouldn't have done that," I say.

"What are you mean?" Sasuke asks looking over my shoulder.

"He put the book down, now she's in for it." Iruka said shaking his head.

"Okay, think of what little patience I have as, oh, I don't know, your virginity. You always thought it would be there, until that night Junior Year when you were feeling a little down about yourself and your pal Kevin, who just wanted to be friends, well, he dropped by and he brought a copy of About Last Night and a four-pack of Bartels & James and woo hoo hoo, it was gone forever - just like my patience is now." Kakashi said staring at Sakura intently.

* * *

"I guess it could have been worse." I say walking back into my office.

"What do you mean it could have been worse, Sakura is crying," Sasuke said still watching Kakashi tell her off.

"He's holding back what a bummer," Gaara says as he walks into my office to hand me the photos he just finished.

"That was holding back," Sasuke says as he sits down.

"Yes he was holding back. Ok Sasuke everything seems to be in order with the contract I will see you tomorrow to take your measurements, and arrange your transportation arrangements, find the clothes that would go with you. Of course being a lead has its privileges in that you get to pick what clothes you want to wear for the shoot I say." I say looking at my agenda.

"It will be my… pleasure to COME by tomorrow. At what time would be best for you?" He says making some pauses that seem strange to me.

"How about 12 o'clock, and then the others will come by at 2," I say writing it in my planner.

"I will be looking forward to it," he says walking out of my office.

"The minute the door closes my head crashes with my desk, and all I can say is that I am thrilled I survived let's talk about sex day.

* * *

This was freaking long, well for me at least. I hope you liked it I had fun writing about all the sex positions that are impossible for people to do. Please review and if you want tell me your favorite sex position lol.


	6. Chapter 6

How long has it been, I don't even remember, uhm quite honestly I have no idea what to write or how to get Sasuke and Naruto together, but I promise you that I will do my best to make funny and romantic, just wished I watched romance comedies more so they could help me out at this time. Just so you know I am aware Spain is not the fashion capital of the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Scrubs, Madea's Family Reunion, Diary of a Mad Black Woman, or French kiss.

* * *

Ch. 6: Paris… humph I guess

_If I don't see it its not there_ I think as I turn away from my now beeping alarm. I was doing a great job at pretending the damn didn't exist but it would seem like every time I was about to drift of the God forsaken thing would get louder, and louder until I had to move and you know that once you move in the morning its hard to get comfortable again so I just decided to get up.

"You up," I hear Temari say from outside my door.

"Blar blar blar,"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. When you finish changing come down for breakfast." She says walking away.

It takes a moment for my legs to actually function correctly, and quite a while for me to change, but I eventually make it to the table where Temari and Shika are enjoying their breakfast.

"So Naru, tell me how do you feel about the second lead in your campaign, I mean are you gonna be comfortable, or maybe too distracted," Temari said smirking.

My response to this idiotic question is a simple shrug; _if you can keep your mouth shut there is no possible way to incriminate yourself, that's how they do it in Law and Order to be set free they keep their mouths shut._

"Oh come on Naruto you are going to be with the man for almost three months depending on how long we take with the photo shoots you're telling me you don't have any feelings about this bad or good." Shika said my response to his question is a blink.

"A healthy person is someone who expresses what they feel - express, not repress." Temari says.

"In that case, you must be one of the healthiest people alive." Shika mumbles as he shoves some eggs in his mouth.

"What did…" she was luckily interrupted by the doorbell she realized that no one was going to open the door so she decided to open it herself, "Hi… oh my gods are you ok? What happened you look like you just got hit by a car?" Temari says to the loud sobbing person.

"Who is at the door?" Shika asks loudly since the person is sobbing extremely loud, it's like they put their sobs on speaker or something.

"Shut up Shika I got this." Temari says as another sob was heard from the living room.

"I'm getting tired of all these people coming over here; I'm going to have to put my foot down." Shika says as he begins to get up.

"Kunta Kinte put his foot down and it got chopped off. Now shut the hell up and get back to eating." Temari says as we hear the door to the study open and then close.

"Who's Kunta Kinte?" I say speaking for the first time all morning.

"Temari was watching Roots yesterday," He says shrugging.

"Oh," I say getting back to my breakfast.

* * *

Now I wouldn't say I'm nosy just curious I mean who would come here at seven in the morning sobbing their eyes out; what if they needed my help who was I to deny them my help huh? Well after coming to this conclusion I decide to sit by the couch closest to the study, I mean that way its not like I'm snooping, not really at least, it's just innocently eavesdropping.

"_Come on can you imagine the juicy gossip that's going on in there," the little devil says to me as I sit in the couch by the study._

"_A friend of ours is being beaten by her husband and we want to know what we should do." I recognize the voice of some of the models I've worked with before._

"_Before or after his funeral?" I hear Temari ask._

"_Or maybe…" the little angel says trailing off._

"_He put me out of the house."_

"_Who house?" Temari asks._

_  
"Our house." _

"_Exactly, how does a man throw a woman out of her own house? No man would ever do that to me, he'd put me out half of the house, I'll go live in the other half." Temari says._

"_You are a very bad influence." I say to the angel whose response is to pull out that little pink book I would recognize anywhere._

"If they find you snooping they will without a doubt kill you," Shika says as he passes me sitting on the couch.

That's when the door bell rings again. After a while I realize that Shika will never get up and Temari is busy I will have to abandon my seat where I was innocently sitting to open the door to whoever is out there.

"Hey Naruto, where's Kiba, I really need to talk to him," Hinata says.

"Wait Kiba was the one that came here in the morning?" I ask amused.

"Yes, he got upset at something my cousin N-Neji told him," She said stuttering for the first time in years.

"Wait your cousin is one of the flying mon… you don't need to hear about that," I say embarrassed. "And yes Kiba is here he's in the study," I say pointing her in the right direction.

"So Kiba was crying like a girl?" I hear Shika say as he walks into the living room with his nose buried in a thick novel.

That was the perfect time for the study's door to open and Kiba and Temari to walk out, Temari with her arm around Kiba. There is a very long silence where everyone is staring at each other.

"Will you say something?" Hinata says looking at her husband.

"No." Kiba says walking over to hug her.

"Ok no PDA while I'm in the room I get enough from these two over here to last me a lifetime." I say walking away.

"Wow, there's the cynical bitch we know and love. Guess you were hiding her from Sasuke," Temari says.

"You like Sasuke?" Kiba asks rather loudly.

"No." I yell.

"What've you got to lose by asking the guy out?" Temari says as I renter the room.

**"**Everything," I say as I sit down on a couch.

"Exactly," Temari say happily.

"Whatever when does the plane for _Paris _leave," I say hissing as I say Paris.

"What do you have against Paris?" Shika says looking up ignoring Temari's hand gestures to cut it stop.

"_I hate Paris in the springtime/I hate Paris in the fall/I hate Paris in the summer when it sizzles/I hate Paris in the winter when it drizzles/I hate Paris, oh why oh why do I hate Paris?/Because my love is there... with his SLUT girlfriend." I sing to him._

"I don't hate Paris, I just happen to hate some of its current population," I say.

"Who do you hate? Who's in Paris?" Hinata asks looking at me and Temari.

"Luc," Shika says, followed by a hissing noise that came from both me and Temari.

"So I'm right. Luc… well you know the chances of you two ever seeing each other are slim." Shikamaru says becoming bored with the topic.

"Wait the French guy who mooched of you, then cheated on you with one of the… oww." Kiba said being interrupted be a pinch from Temari and Hinata.

"So Kiba, why where you here sobbing like a little girl," I ask trying to change the subject, ok so I was trying to get him back from bringing that up. "Oww, Shika what the hell was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm that just got pinched.

"Sorry Temari told me to pinch you," he said getting back to his book.

"Oh and you are just the most obedient boyfriend in the world toady," I say glaring at him. "Whatever I need to pack my clothes and then I need to go to the studio to meet the models," I say heading towards my room.

* * *

I was in my room but I could still hear their quite whispers about my asshole ex boyfriend who managed to sucker me out of a few million dollars.

"I really hope we don't see him in Paris, because I promise you I will go ninja on his ass," Temari says.

"Troublesome," Shika says.

"I'm with Temari," Kiba says menacingly. "There are very few people who get to mistreat the boss, and that ass isn't one of them."

"Okay can we please stop talking about my love life" I yell from my room.

"Or lack there of," Shika mumbles. The comment is followed by two thumps, more than likely from a book being thrown at Shika and then falling on the floor.

* * *

**Few Hours Later **

"Who the hell do these models think they are, the queen of England?" I snap after waiting for three hours.

"What's got your panties in a twist, moron?" Sasuke asks as he walks up to me.

"The answer to that would be Luc Petit. Does that name ring any bells?" Temari said smiling.

"Yeah I know him, we met at an open call, why?" Sasuke said confused.

"Of course you know him. All you bastards know each other." I say walking away from their conversations.

"Did I miss something?" Sasuke asked.

"No we just have a dislike for him is all," Shika said joining their conversation.

"Well the guy was a major asshole, he thought he was the best thing to ever happen to the fashion industry, never really liked him much." Sasuke says to them.

To his response I just snort. "The pot calling the kettle black," I mumble barely audible.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke asks in an angry tone.

"Just stating the facts," I say smiling un-genuine at him.

"Naru…"

"Hey you don't know me, so please don't be comparing me to some asshole," Sasuke says his voice taking on a dangerous tone and cutting off Temari.

"Yeah right you forget we went to high school together you condescending bastard." I yell him.

"Hey don't you go taking out the anger you feel for him on me."

"What the hell are you spouting on about?"

"Please, it's no secret you're pissed because he dumped you for a model but not before successfully making off with a good portion of your money." Sasuke says coldly.

There was silence for a very long time until:

"Drama," Kiba said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ugh," is the only thing I say as I head over to the mini-fridge in my office.

* * *

"If you keep stuffing your face like this you're gonna get..." Temari says as she walks into my office and discovers me eating ice cream.

"Don't you dare say it, you bitch!" I yell knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Fat!" she yells rather loudly. "Now you are going to go out there and you are going to apologize to Sasuke." She said sternly.

"He insulted me," I say defensively.

"You compared him to Luc, any person in their right minds would have told you off," She said taking away the ice cream away.

"Do I have to," I say pouting.

"Go."

"Fine," I say as I walk out the door.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to apologize for taking my frustrations out on you earlier, please excuse my erratic behavior," I say looking down the whole time.

"Hn, moron… oww," Sasuke says rubbing his arm as Temari pinched him.

"Accept his apology and then give your own apology," Temari whispers rather harshly might I add.

"Bu…"

"Go," She says pinching him again.

"I accept your apology, and I apologize for bringing up the bad things about your previous relationship," Sasuke says looking down and rubbing his arm.

"Sally I think if you are done throwing your queen bee tantrums it would be best if we made our way to the airport." Gaara says materializing out of nowhere.

"We have to wait for the other two models," I say looking around.

"Well Nancy, if you hadn't been to busy throwing fits you would have realized that they already arrived, they are waiting in the cars," He said looking bored.

"Wait Nancy I was just Sally a minute ago." I say smiling at Gaara. "Well then I guess we should go then," I say trying to avoid looking at Sasuke who at this very moment must think I'm a complete idiot.

* * *

We all decided that a seat in first class was unnecessary mostly due to fact Temari insisted in not wanting to appear spoiled so she got everyone coach seats which separated us all and had me sitting next to the person I was trying to avoid… SASUKE.

"He's on your mind huh?" Sasuke said interrupting the silence in the plane.

"Who Luc," I ask looking up at him. He nods his head expecting me to continue speaking.

"I… well yeah, I just haven't seen him in so long. I really don't know how I'll react if I do see him, the good side of me wants to be the bigger man and walk away from him with my dignity, but the belligerent side of me wants to beat him into a bloody pulp, and crush him like the insignificant bug he is," I say.

"You aren't over him yet?" He asks looking at me, but I don't know how to respond to his question. "You aren't over him, but you will be." He states as he closes his eyes and leans his head back, leaving dumbfounded as many thoughts race through my head.

"Hello Sasuke fancy meeting you here," I hear a screech coming from behind me.

"Sakura, we are going to the same place, why would I not be in the plane?" Sasuke asks not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke you are so funny," She said laughing, which I might add sounded more like nails on a chalk board.

"Ma'am we have complaints from the passengers that you are being too loud so can you please be a little quieter," the stewardess said walking up to us.

"Oh… I'm sorry I was just catching up with my high school friends," She said motioning to us.

"Well ma'am I… Oh my you're the famous designer right?" The stewardess asked ignoring Sakura.

"Uh yeah that's me," I say rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Oh you know what there are two empty seats in First Class I'm sure that you and your partner here," She said motioning to Sasuke. "Can go up there," she said smiling.

"Well…" I say looking over to make sure Temari isn't looking. "Ok," I say standing up ignoring the glares I was receiving from my friends. "Are you coming bastard?" I ask looking at him.

"Are you asking me to join the mile high club?" He says getting up smirking.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, my innocent mind had not yet known what he meant; the requirements of the mile high club were at a later time explained to me by Temari.

"First class this is great." Sakura said getting up.

"Sorry ma'am there are only two available seats," the stewardess said.

"Oh but I'm with them," Sakura said ignoring the shushes she was receiving. "Naru can you tell her," She says looking at me.

"I'm sorry what was that Sakura I can't hear you," I say as I walk towards the first class portion of the plane.

"Well moron we have about fifteen hour's to have our heart to heart," Sasuke says as I sit down in my seat.

'_Fuck'_ was the only thing running through my mind in this moment.

* * *

Well here it is the end of this chapter, I would have made it longer but I'm really busy, me and my roommate just got evicted from our apartment for about thirty minutes until the landlord let us back in. I am so stressed that I have taken up smoking. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah I feel refreshed, you want to know how to relax well all you have to do is go get a pedicure then allow your friends to drag you to a strip club and buy you two lap dances from two very sexy male strippers. Well hopefully this will live up to peoples expectations here's chapter 7 of Closure.

* * *

Ch. 7 Our Heart to Heart… Not

"Moron would you stop looking like a deer caught in headlights," Sasuke says breaking the silence.

"I… You don't even know!" I yell sticking out my tongue out at him childishly.

"How'd you end up in this business anyways? Wait how'd you get so famous especially after just seven years of high school?" He asks looking at me. (A/N Just so you know my class decided that since we are the class of '07 we are going to have our high school reunion every seven years, and in case your wondering why I barely graduated in '07 I was retained in first grade).

"I don't know I guess it really helped that my grandmother was a famous model back in the day. She helped me by introducing me to the people, she has friends in high places," I say.

"Ok... so what's the deal with this Luc guy?" He asks, and even though I'm not looking I can feel his eyes on me.

"Luc is your typical charmer, good looking, smooth talking, backstabbing asshole, who didn't give a crap who he trampled over as long as he got money. I trusted him, he was the first person I ever truly let in and tried to love, and when he had my trust and my bank account number, he was on the first flight to Paris, with a model that I had mentored into the great super model she is today." I say not really knowing why I'm being so honest to him.

"You loved him a lot huh?" He says.

"Love, no one mentioned love here. You don't understand Luc wasn't always the great model he is today, my money went into his modeling classes photo shoots, I'm angry because I was the one who taught him how to be in a relationship yet some tramp is the one enjoying the fruits of my fucking harvest, I don't love or want him but I just can let him and some cheap tramp enjoy luxuries that my hard earned money bought." I say raising my tone and turning to look at him.

"You're not in love, you're just mad and bitter," He says looking into my eyes. "Ok I understand but answer me this have you ever been in love?"

"In 'love' or in 'looove love'?" I ask looking at him.

"In 'looove love' moron," he says growing irritated because of my knack at avoiding his question.

"_Ok keep cool, he's asking because he likes you" a voice in my head says._

"_How do you know that maybe he's just curious," I say responding to that voice, and no matter what you say it is not crazy to talk back to yourself._

"He likes you. _I can feel it in my nuggets," the voice says to me._

"Uhm well, I guess not truly, I've had crushes but never that I cant breath, sleep, or eat kind of love, still waiting for that person to sweep me completely of my feet so much so that I wont be able to put one foot in front of the other without them." I say to him.

"_We have a winner, now let's go have crazy sex with him," The voice says._

_Being of a much reserved nature than my voice I decided to wait._

"That kind of love is unhealthy. The kind of love I'm offering is the good kind the one that allows _someone _to breath freely it gives you breath it doesn't take it away." He says emphasizing the word someone.

"_Oh hell this guy's hard to read," the voice says in a whiny tone._

"Well now that we're done talking about love, let's talk about high school." He says looking at me once again.

"There's really not much to say, I was fat and people decided to make fun," I say trying to avoid that subject.

"I mean let's talk about how you feel about the people who made fun of you now." He says annoyed.

"I don't know I guess I'm still angry," I say wishing he would just shut up already and end his retarded heart to heart.

"_Note to self heart to heart's are evil," the voice says._

"You mean to tell me you are still holding on to all that anger. I'm sorry but that's kind of ridiculous I mean it happened in high school." He says condescendingly.

"You don't know what it was like, you were adored and praised," I say angry at his tone of voice.

"You're right but I don't think you sittin' around cursing all the people who made you miserable is going to do anything for you," He says.

"I just have one question for you. Why weren't you my friend in high school?" I ask trying to put him on the hot seat for once.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"That's what I thought you are just like the rest of the people maybe you didn't join in but you sure as hell didn't give a crap about what was happening," I say trying to control the anger.

"I know I was an asshole, I ignored you I never actually tried to help you out, but you cannot honestly expect me to feel bad for you. It was seven years ago, learn to get closure and let go," He says his voice almost betraying how flustered he felt.

"Closure," I say laughing.

"If it makes you feel better to hate me than by all means please go ahead," He says calmly.

I sat there in silence basking in my anger and wishing along with the voice in my head that he would burst into flames.

"You seem to be a very bitter and cynical person. In place of relationships, you have sarcasm and fame!" He says once he realizes I'm not going to respond to his idiotic question.

**"**I have sarcasm? Every word you speak is filled with contempt!?" I say nearly yelling feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"Being a miserable and broody person works for me, you not so much, you always look better when you're happy!" He says reclining his seat back and closing his eyes.

I would have done something other then sit there looking at him like a fish opening and closing my mouth, but I was to angry and a little surprised at his compliment.

"_If you want to call that a compliment," the voice in my head now said turning on Sasuke._

"_What you don't think that was a compliment?" I asked confused._

"_Is Kiba smart?" the voice retorts._

"Excuse me," I say getting up and walking back to coach hopefully to talk to Temari.

* * *

Jesus where the hell is she, and where is Shikamaru? OOOH… oh eww I say realizing what they are probably doing. Ok so the next best thing, Hinata asleep, Tenten damn also asleep, Iruka is free wait never mind Kakashi seems to be stuck to his neck and this will probably not be a good time to interrupt them, then that leaves Kiba…

"Gaara, Kankuro" I say walking over to them, because come on who would want to take advice from Kiba.

"Don't talk to him. He will never leave if you start talking to him." Gaara says to Kankuro.

"What's up Naruto?" Kankuro says ignoring Gaara's glare.

"Kankuro Godzilla Sabuku, what did I just tell you?" Gaara says still ignoring my presence.

"Come on the kid looks like he really needs our help little brother," Kankuro says placing his headphones on.

"Fine how can I be of service to you Patricia," He says not bothering to look at me but still glaring intently at his brother. And to be quite honest if he ever looked at me like that I would probably pee myself.

"I need your help; I think Sasuke likes me. That is what I'm picking up from some of his hints but then again he's such an asshole that I don't even know what right and left when it comes to him." I say whispering really fast.

"Look Naruto…" he says ignoring my wide eyes at having him call me by my name. "I'm not good at the whole love advice and picking up on subtle hints, but… can I interest you in a sarcastic comment? No well then Michelle please, leave me alone."

"Never mind," I say making my way back to first class.

* * *

When I get back Sasuke has a pillow and a blanket and the light above our seats is off. I can't help but feel relieved that our little heart to heart has ended. The stewardess then comes up to me and offers me a pillow and a blanket to, I decide that maybe sleeping will help me clear my mind and analyze things better.

The next day we finally arrived at Paris. Something in the pit of my stomach tells me that this day will bring nothing good for me. And almost as proof of this feeling the first thing I see getting off the plane is Temari.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice!" I say noticing her anger at my upgrading to first class.

"I will look at you in whatever tone I want," She says. "We had agreed we would all be in coach but no you up and leave as soon as you get a chance." She says following me to make sure I hear everything she has to say.

"Not right now Temari," I say as I head over to pick up my luggage.

"I am sick to death of this whole center of the universe, holier than thou, nothing is ever enough. Oh, how I've suffered, nobody understands me, woe is me attitude." Temari says her voice apparently trying to imitate me.

"Well, she's got you pegged, all right." Kakashi says as he passes me.

"Oh that's right turn against me all of you," I say storming off towards the rental cars knowing full well that my luggage will get picked up by one of them.

I stand around thinking about how this trip was going horrible, because right know three people had criticized me on being an angsty bitch. Sure they hadn't used those words exactly but the intentions were there.

"We need to talk," Temari says as she walks up to me.

"I think you've said all you wanted to say back there." I say turning my head away.

"Everybody in the car now, not you," She says holding up her arm to stop me.

"We'll leave you alone, but we'll be listening from the cars so talk loud," Kiba says as he gets into the car ignoring the glare Hinata is sending him.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just angry because some little punk kept on kicking the back of my seat almost through the whole flight. I don't really think you're spoiled," She mumbles.

"I accept your apology now can we please go before something else happens oh and I think Sasuke has been trying to hint that he likes me." I say making my way into the car.

She was about to respond when all of a sudden we heard a voice yelling…

"Naru oh my god is that really you it's so good to…

That was all Luc got to say because at that moment a fist connected with his jaw.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I haven't decided who I want to punch Luc yet. Hey I got this out two days after the last one, inspiration just came to me or should I say rubbed up against me and pulled money out of my low-cut v-neck shirt. Anyways please review it makes me feel special.


	8. Chapter 8

Uhm yeah I just got the oddest review, I'm not sure what to make of it since its not a criticism, its someone saying they hate me, that is the weirdest thing ever I mean what do I do with that, besides laugh, I though it was funny that peter pan hates me. Sorry is this chapter is short oh thank you all for your good reviews and to the person who hates me I just want to say that is perfectly ok because you know what Lord Jesus loves me.

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Anarchy**_

"You don't cut in front of someone when they are trying to get their luggage asshole!" I hear Shikamaru yell at Luc who is on the floor suffering apparently of a broken nose.

"Shika calm down," Temari says pulling him away from Luc, and through this whole time I can't help but smile and bless Shika.

"Luc are you ok?" Temari grits out finally acknowledging the lump on the floor.

"Luc… oh yeah," He says looking at the man on the floor.

"You didn't know it was him huh." Kakashi says sticking his head out of the car.

"Not at the moment but since he's down and I have nothing against kicking a man when he's down…" He says getting ready to kick the man.

"Come on Shika," I say deciding to take the high road.

"Why is Shika the only one who gets to have fun," Kiba says walking over to him.

"Would you all just cool it, lets just get in the cars drive off to the hotel and lock ourselves up because if my gut feeling is right this day will not in anyway turn out well for an…

"Oh my god babe are you ok? I hear Victoire say as she runs up to Luc.

"Yes it was all a misunderstanding." I say trying to ease the situation.

"It doesn't look like a misunderstanding," She says glaring at me.

"_Lets sick Temari on her, hell lets get he ourselves bitch we were only trying to stop the asshole from getting hurt."_

"Officer," She yells in a voice that is surprisingly more annoying than Sakura's.

"I really don't think that's necessary," I say trying to keep my cool.

"Is there a problem here," I hear an airport security guard ask from behind me.

"No…"

"Yes this man just assaulted my fiancé," She says cutting me off.

"You fucking bitch you don't even know what happened." I say my last straw of patience finally snapping.

* * *

Let's just say things escalated from there which is how I ended up in this cell along with Shika and Temari.

"You threw your suitcase at her." I say trying to make sense of the events.

"She was asking for it," Was Temari's only response.

"Then you started stomping on Luc," I say turning to look at Shika. He just shrugs and tries to go back to sleep.

"Ok so at what point did Kiba start yelling ding dong the witch is dead." I say confused.

"When I began bitch slapping her," Temari says looking at her nails.

"I didn't help you two in beating them up right?" I say looking at both of them. They both nod their head to say no.

"That's what I thought. SO WHY IN FUCKS SAKE AM I STUCK IN THIS MOTHER FUCKING CELL THAT SMELLS LIKE PISS?" I yell at the top of my lungs trying to make sense of my arrest.

"You were the instigator," Temari says looking up at me.

"How am I the instigator if anything I was trying to stop things from escalating?" I say shaking my head.

"Well I think it has a lot to do with the fact that Victoire said it was you who started it." Shika says with his eyes still closed.

"Ok, why is my photographer now considered a national threat?" I ask.

"He punched a cop and started yelling anarchy when they tried to arrest us," Temari says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"And this all started because Luc cut in front of you while you were getting your luggage?" I say looking at Shika.

"Right," Shika says.

"Eh all in day," I say leaning my head on the wall and closing my eyes.

_It went better than the last campaign the voice in my head muses on._

* * *

"All in a day," I hear Sasuke's voice ask. "You mean this is normal for you people?" He says as the guard opens the door.

"See you next time you're in town," the guard says to us as we walk out of the cell.

As we head out we will once in a while hear "Nice seeing you again Suzuki" or "See you later Suzuki".

"Well it's always a pleasure to see you, but I would be better if it were under circumstances where you weren't handcuffed," Pierre, a cop says as he walks up to us. "Actually I could think of a few ways I would enjoy to see you handcuffed," He says looking me up and down.

My response to his joke is to blush and look away, its then I hear a snort and I look to find its source and I am faced with none other then an irritated looking Sasuke.

"Why don't we all just scoot on out of here," I say nervously.

"Wait I think you're forgetting your promise." Pierre says laughing.

"Uh what promise?" I say confused.

"That next time you were in the neighborhood you would go to dinner with me." He says smiling sweetly.

"I don't think we'll have time since we're only here for a few days," Sasuke smirks back at him.

"I think he can find a small amount of time to squeeze me in," Pierre says completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Ok… I'll give you a call when something opens up," I yell back since at this point I am being dragged out of the station by Sasuke.

* * *

This isn't the best I know but I felt like introducing a hot French cop to compete for Naruto's affection. Now I'm of to Neverland to beat up peter pan second star to the right, right lmao. Please review or not I realize how short this chapter is but if you review I will really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know it took forever but this damn chapter wouldn't come out right I kept on going back and deleting things and adding other but at long last here it is the Ninth chapter of Closure, I could not come up with a freaking title so I went with the obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Closure Ch. 9: Whispering, Drinking, and Working Out

"You know what you need to do," I say turning to Temari the minute we get in the car.

"Alcohol, I would only imagine, but you have to admit this is the best arrival we've ever had in Paris, and may I just say Pierre gets hotter every time we see him doesn't he," She says oblivious to the glare's Sasuke and Shika are giving her.

"Listen to my wonderful faithful wife," Shika says looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Tsk, wife in everything but name Shika, remember you have terrible commitment issues and besides we agreed we could look at the feast as long as we didn't touch," She says turning her attention back to me. "You have to call him."

"Uh I think not, have you seen the schedule there is no possible way that I will be able to fit him in," I say ignoring the eyes that are indubitably on me.

"Hello is this Pierre," I hear her say; I turn and find that my phone has been skillfully removed by the thieving girl sitting next to me.

"Are you on crack, give me that," I say trying to get my phone back from her.

"Hey yes, Naruto asked me to call you and inform you that he has an open time tomorrow at 2, so it would be a late lunch," She says completely ignoring me. "Look here he is right now let me put him on." She says putting the phone up to my ear completely ignoring the way I violently shook my head no.

"Naruto," I hear.

"Hey Pierre, Temari told you about the lunch daaa... thing," I say trying to avoid that four letter word that would probably make Sasuke turn around and punch me.

"Yes she told me about our lunch DATE," He says loudly. And with the silence that was being carried in the car I was sure everyone had hear, and Temari's giggle was proof that in fact the whole car had heard him.

"So I will meet you there, or what?" I ask almost whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"Well you see," I say leaning more into my seat, "I don't want to disturb the other people in the car.

"Oh and I will pick you up at two o'clock sharp," He says no longer bothering to whisper anymore. "I will be waiting anxiously until our DATE," he says laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm looking forward to it too," I say in a tone that I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't hear.

"WHAT," Sasuke asked when he couldn't hear what I said.

"He said he's looking forward to it too," Temari says still trying to listen to our conversation.

"Ooh," Sasuke says in a tone that I am absolutely sure was bad news for me.

"_Did you or did you not accept another mans invitation to lunch?" Sasuke asks._

"_Yes but…"_

_And hadn't we been flirting back and forth?" _

"_Again, yes we had…"_

"_And still you accepted the date… GUARDS TO THE LIONS PIT WITH THIS ONE!! Tonight you dine in hell Naru,"_

"Naruto, are you still there?" I hear from the phone, followed by a rude snort from the front seat.

"Uh yeah I just spaced out," I say sheepishly.

"Alrighty then, night darlin'" Pierre says faking a red neck accent.

"Night," I say hanging up the phone.

* * *

The ride to hotel was quite except for Shika's soft snores in the front of the car. I tried to make eye contact with Sasuke but he was avoiding even looking at me.

"_Kill the girl" the voice inside me said._

"_I'm not gonna kill her I need her," I say turning to glare at the grinning girl sitting next to me._

"_Well then at least beat her a little," the voice says fading away as the car comes to a stop._

"That door doesn't open," Sasuke says getting out of the car to open Temari's door. I was about to get out as well when he shut the door in my face.

"Oh that's very mature bastard," I yell throwing the door open and getting out of the car and following them inside.

"Pearl there is only two rooms for the four of you one is a suite, so obviously it's for you. The problem is that the other room only has one bed left too." (I love clichés) Gaara says looking outside of the hotel nervously.

"No one is after you Gaara, not anymore at least," I say trying to conceal my amusement.

"Well Sasuke will have to share with Naruto because if he sleeps with us Temari will try to molest him," Shika says taking the key from Gaara.

"That's true," Everyone say unanimously.

"It is," Temari says turning to look at Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke says taking the key from Gaara and making his way towards the elevator.

"Hey Sasuke," I say chasing him. It was too late since he reached over and pressed the close button. "Bastard you better… not," I say running into the closed elevator doors.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure you'll find a way to fix this," Temari says putting her arm and leading me into one of the other elevators.

"Oh no, you made this mess so you are going to fix I, and I need alcohol," I say shaking off her arm.

"The alcohol part I can do," She says smirking and patting her bag.

"Troublesome people you aren't going to let me sleep at all tonight are you," Shika says lazily.

"Shika you've been sleeping all this time we were in jail," I say.

"Whatever but I do warn you, I will not get arrested with you I'm going to go over to Sasuke's and rest." He says stepping out of the elevator.

"When have we ever been arrested because we had a little alcohol," Temari says innocently.

"When have you ever been arrested? Let's see, Drunk and disorderly, Driving under the influence, indecent exposure, breaking and entry…"

"Uh to name a few," Temari says walking away the opposite direction from him.

"Lets call the others, well except Gaara, he has a tendency to cry when he's drunk, and that really scares me shitless," I say.

* * *

**Three Hours and Four bottles of Jack Later**

"Naruto, if you can't walk just stay here," Temari says looking up from the bed where she is cradling an empty bottle of jack.

"I'm fine," I say trying to will my body to focus and walk normally. It's not like I'm completely drunk its more like my body is numb and therefore unwilling to keep up with my brain.

I remember everything from, Kankuro killing the bottle of jack and passing out right afterwards, to the first Texas shot (everything is bigger in Texas) to Kiba dropping his pants to prove Gaara that he did in fact have a penis. Because of this I am sure I will require years and years of therapy. Wait Gaara told me something… about me maybe not being so worthless after all…

"Ok guys tomorrow morning drag my ass to the gym before the photo shoot so I will ease up some of the bloating," I say opening the door.

"Yes boss," Kiba yells as I close the door.

I make my way down the hall to mine and the bastards room, a trip which should've taken me five minutes but ended up taking me longer, I mean come on the world was spinning. But I did in fact finally make it and as I was about to knock the door opened and I came face to face with Shika.

"Well hello there my lazy employee," I say giggling.

"Hello there my intoxicated troublesome boss, I guess your little party is over and I can finally get some sleep? Is that jack I smell on you?" He asks petrified. "You know Temari isn't allowed to drink it, she gets violent," He says running towards his room.

"That is the fastest I have seen him move, without there being sex involved," I say turning to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke says or grunts I haven't decided if it's a word he uses it so much maybe he made it a word.

"Whatever, I know some day you'll have a beautiful life," I sing as I start to make my way towards the restroom.

"Are you singing Pearl Jam?" He asks as I close the door.

"I Know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky," I sing as I do my business. "Yes Temari got it stuck in my head." I say as I wash my hands.

"Well you sing horribly so stop it." He says

"But why, why, why can't it be, why cant it beeee mineee." I sing louder as get out of the restroom.

"I hope you're happy you have gotten the most depressing Pearl Jam song stuck in my head dead last," He says pulling up the covers.

"Are we are back to dead last, and bastard terms then, ok I guess." I say looking at the bed.

"Hn"

"I can't sleep with my underwear on."

"Well you're gonna."

"Fine bastard have it your way, but I have decided to ignore you because I know you're just jealous, and you wanna know something interesting? Jealousy is the cousin of greed." I say climbing into the bed,

"First off you're not making any sense because you're drunk, and two you're right I am jealous and third I'm only saying this because I am positively sure you will not recall a single bit of this conversation." He says as a matter of fact.

"Oh my brooding friend I will remember this conversation do not doubt my ability to do… stuff," I say as sleep overcomes me.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell would knock like that?" I ask pulling the covers over my head.

"Naru hurry up, we have to get you to thy gym so you won't be bloated for the shoot," I hear Temari's upbeat voice.

"I swear nothing can bring that woman down," I say rolling over to find my bedmate isn't there.

"Naruto come one lets get going," I hear Kankuro.

"Lucy not up yet I see," I hear Gaara say.

"They're robots," I say getting up a feat which was not easy because I was a bit disoriented.

"Ok give me a few minutes to shower and change, I will meet you in the lobby," I say throwing open the door only to be greeted by most of my employees looking refreshed and not at all hung-over. "Ok was I the only one drinking last night?" I ask.

"No, but Shelly you're a feather weight who cant hold your alcohol, and anything that you believe I told you last night is all a figment of you're imagination." He says glaring at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

"Exactly," He says walking away.

After the shower I quickly made my way to the lobby and was greeted by Temari who is a goddess, with two aspirin.

"Ok let's do this," I say walking into the gym. When I enter I see Sasuke, but I know I won't be able to talk to him because Temari will be on my ass the whole time so I need to come up with a distraction.

_Temari you can leave me alone, I won't slack off." I say _

"_Right," She says ignoring me._

"_Oh my god he's got a tornado," I take the distraction to run away from her._

"Temari, I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke," I say walking away from her.

"Nope, you have to bring down that bloating," She says dragging me to a machine that looks ancient and unsteady.

"Here you are going to bench press and try to get your abs to define themselves again," She says throwing me on the machine. "Then we'll move onto squats and crunches," she says enthusiastically.

"You're the devil, it's like you enjoy watching me suffer," I say looking at the mocking expression she is giving me.

"Come one dead last its not that hard to do," Sasuke says coming up to us smirking at me.

"Naruto would you please focus you need to or your photo's re gonna come out bad, you know we can only photo shop so much," She says adding salt to the wound.

"Yeah and most of it is used on the imperfections on your skin, so you bloated stomach will be left bloated, I don't think people will appreciate it if the best designer/model in the business was fat," Shika says from the floor where he is laying down.

I would have let it go if I hadn't heard the poorly covered up giggles coming from all of the people present in the gym.

"I still have a headache from my hangover, so you know what f you, f you, and fuck you I say pointing at Shika, Temari, and Sasuke last.

"Come on Naru don't be like that," I hear them say after me.

I realize that I will need to work out but since the photo shoot wasn't until four, I could work out so I decided to take out my phone. "Hey I was wondering if you happened to have a gym membership somewhere." I say as soon as I hear someone pick up.

* * *

I know it's a cliffhanger, but you can't tell me you can't imagine who it is. The further isn't really a spoiler because I don't mention the reason why I have this opinion. I read manga 402 this Friday and have been ranting about it all weekend and I felt the need to say Sasuke is an idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Bambi and Self Defense

Who's the worst updater, and liar in this site… that's right it's me. If you think about it today is the day after **A** Friday.

I don't even own a car anymore, do you really think I own this successful manga.

* * *

Chapter 10: Bambi and Self Defense

"So you need to work out," Pierre said, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in twenty minutes. I really don't know what he expected, for me to say:

"_No my plans have completely changed from the last time you asked me four minutes ago."_

"Yeah I need to tone my stomach since I drank last night," I say smiling despite my being annoyed at the idiot sitting next to me.

"Why aren't you working out in the hotel," He says **again**.

"I don't mean to be rude or intrude into your personal life but… uh how do I say this without sounding like an asshole… right please say something besides 'so you need to workout' or," I say in a perfect imitation of him, "why aren't you working out at the hotel?"

"Well maybe if you were truthful with your answers I wouldn't have to pester you. God did you take one of Temi's bitch pills?" He says pouting in a way he probably thought was cute.

"Oh my God where you dropped on your head as a child? By the way no I did not take one of TEMI'S bitch pills, I just happen to be hung-over, stuck in a tiny car that barely lets me stretch my legs with an idiot who seems to be a scratched record," I say scowling.

'_Oh my god it's true!! I did take one of Temari's bitch pills. Hhmmm I wonder what bitch pills would look like anyways. Temari's would be enormous maybe the size of horse pill… wait did he just call Temari, Temi._

"What if may ask are you snickering about?" Pierre says apparently not at all put off by my attitude since he was still smiling.

"Have you ever called Temari, _Temi _to her face?" I say watching his face take on an expression of confusion.

"Uh yeah she likes, it at least that's what she told me. Actually it was strange her boyfriend said she didn't like to be called that and then she blushed prettily and said 'that's ok he can call me Temi is he wants to' like I said it, was very strange," He says smiling like a moron, and he repeated 'it was strange' two times in that comment. Temari apparently has taken a few tips from Bambi 'he can call me Temi if he wants to' my ass I remember she went all Kill Bill on me last time I called her that.

"So you…"

"I swear, if you even mention working out, or the gym at the hotel I will murder you, in a very painful way that Temari forced me to learn from her self defense class. Which now that I think about it she probably didn't really learn that in self defense because it's really brutal," I say cutting him off.

"You talk too much," He says turning the stereo on.

"That means so much coming from a guy who can't even start or keep a decent conversation…" The rest of my comeback was drowned out by some French singer.

* * *

**Few Torturous Hours Later **

"I had fun we should do it again sometime this week," Pierre says smiling sweetly, completely unaware of the murderous intent that was leaking out of me directed at him.

"I would rather have my balls…" Apparently not everybody was oblivious to my murderous intent because a hand covered my mouth completely stopping the rude comment.

"He would love to, but you see we leave tomorrow so there's really no time you know how these things are rushing here and there," Shika says in a lazy voice that makes me wonder if he's really been rushing around.

"I thought you said, a week in Paris," He says not catching on to the fact that this was only an excuse to get him to back the fuck off.

"Seriously where you dropped on your head as a child?" I ask.

"There was a small change of plans," Shika says attempting to pinch my arm but thankfully I was out of his reach.

"Right well next time we're in town and you need to work ou…"

**Moments later**

"Naruto why the hell would you try that move I thought you on someone, not just anybody but a cop at that," Temari says as I sit in the lobby glaring at Pierre who has brushed off my attempt on his life as a joke but I swear if I had gotten a hold of his neck without Shika there he wouldn't be smiling, mostly because he'd be dead.

"He tried to kill me first," I respond.

"What the hell are you talking about he took you the gym, then out to lunch, and he was nice enough to bring you the hell back here and you repay him by almost murdering him in the entrance," She says blocking the idiot from my view, I take in my surroundings still trying to find ways around my six employees.

"I know my story, now get out of the way so I can finish the job, this way he'll never hurt another human being again." I say catching a glimpse of him, as I do he winks playfully at me making me stand and almost break through the barrier.

"I say you let him go what's the worst he can do, he's so small he probably won't even reach his neck," Kankuro says from the couch.

"Kankuro if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say it all," She says when she does I stop struggling and watch her intently with a smirk on my face. "What," She hisses at me after she notices me looking at her.

"Shika just how obsessed is Temi with Bambi anyways?" I say watching Temari blush and glare at Shika.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" She whispers at me.

"He can call me Temi if he wants to," I whisper back I hear Shika snort from behind me earning him a glare from Temari.

"Honey you're finally going to come out of the closet as a Bambi addict," Shika whispers.

"Well… wait that's not the point. The point is that you tried to kill him using a move that I told you was specifically for self defense so quit changing the subject," She says gaining her composure again.

_Damn, well it was nice having her embarrassed and quite while it lasted she must have gotten a hold of one of her bitch pills and taken it._

"It was self defense, he was trying to annoy me to death so I retaliated, who the hell taught you that move anyways," I say watching her smirk.

"Gaara and boring you to death is not a reason to try and literally kill him." She says making Pierre smile smugly. "So you are going to apologize to him right…"

"He said you take bitch pills," I say pushed to the limit by his smug self satisfied freaking face, I realize why the eye's of all my employee's are on me, I just signed a mans death warrant.

'_Haul ass this bitch is gonna blow.' I mean the situation, honestly because Temari isn't a bitch._

**Few More Moments Later **

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asks as he enters the lobby obviously referring to why Pierre is on the floor crying like a little girl and why is Gaara nodding approvingly at his sister while she is questioned by the hotel security.

"In short you no longer have any competition," Shika says as he grudgingly makes his way over to the two securities.

"Competition what is he… is that the cop?" He asks a sexy smirk adorning his face.

"Yes he learned a very important lesson, never mention Temi's bitch pills, well at least not to her face, the others learnt the hard way too," I getting a far off look on my face for dramatic effect.

"You say it like there's been a lot moron," He says following me to the elevator his mood mysteriously improved.

"Miss Sabaku, control yourself or we will have to put you and your party out of this hotel." The manager says as the elevator door closes.

* * *

"Shouldn't you take care of that before they kick us out," Sasuke ask furrowing his brow and looking at me. Poor boy he still doesn't get that he has singed a contract with the craziest people in the world.

"Sasuke you need to understand one thing, getting kicked out, banned from places, arrested, threatened, and yelled at is a normal day in our lives," I say, making my way over to Shika and Temari's room to wait and see the results.

_Getting caught in compromising positions in elevators is also normal," The little devil says raising his eyebrows._

"Making scenes is normal for you people," Sasuke says obviously scandalized by my nonchalant voice.

"Yes unless you haven't noticed it's barely been two days and we've been arrested and more than likely kicked out of a hotel, and none of my staff seems to be put off by this. Sasuke welcome to hell, they've accepted you as part of the staff and their not ones to let go easily," I say smiling at his dumbfounded expression.

I can hear him mutter about 'escapees from the loony bin' as he slams the door to his room shut making me laugh; he had no idea what he had signed up for it almost made me feel bad for the guy he had been raised properly.

"You'll know for sure when Gaara gives you a nickname and begins to make daily threats on your life; oh and the shoot starts in five hours don't be late," I yell.

"Just get in the room and for once in your life just be quite," Shika says lazily dragging Temari behind him.

"What happened are we going to have to pack up," I ask innocently so that he will hopefully forget that this whole mess was sort of my fault.

"I haven't forgotten this whole mess is entirely your fault," He says glaring at me and still restraining Temari who was attempting to break lose from him.

"Shika baby come on let me go I promise you I'm in complete control," Temari says sweetly, she gives Shika her refined puppy dog eyes, and I was glad I wasn't holding her because I would have let her go as soon as she pinned me with those eyes.

"Stop trying to kill cops, and you go get Gaara before he gets himself arrested and make sure you don't get in his way he's been looking for a reason to punch you ever since the airport security confiscated his camera," Shika said pulling Temari down into the bed.

"Why do I always have to bail your brother out I mean god why can't he be normal and none psycho," I say pulling the door open and banging it shut.

"Photo shoot in four hours don't you forget and don't you dare get a black eye because I'll murder you," I hear Temari say.

* * *

"Moron was that yelling I heard… where you going," Sasuke says opening the door.

"You are coming with me," I say dragging a puzzled Sasuke by the hand towards the elevator, I don't relinquish me hold on his hand until we both hear the elevator doors opening, and Sakura exits followed closely by her two fly… best friends."

_We are so not enjoying this; his hand doesn't feel like it's been made specifically for us, his hand is big and ugly. Who are you kidding this is the most action you have gotten in a few months and you are relishing it._

"Oh Sasuke fancy meeting you here," She says apparently forgetting that she is checked into the same hotel as him.

"Right well I have to go save some unlucky tourist from the evil clutches of my crazy photographer see you later," I say shaking my hand out, I can swear I can still feel the warmth of Sasuke's hand.

"I'll accompany you," Neji says entering stepping into the elevator before it closes, I watch him wearily because I can see Sakura and Sai's confused stares, and Sasuke glare directed mostly at Sakura's hand and Neji.

* * *

All was going well in the quite elevator ride until I saw Neji push the stop button on the elevator. I turn and look at him confused and might I say a little bit scared the guy is still bigger and taller than me.

"Uh I really need to get down to the lobby…"

"Do you think I'm good looking Naruto?" He asks in a strangely monotone voice, all that I can think in my head is:

_Oh hells no, please tell me he is not hitting on me. I swear if he begins to talk about how much he loved me in high school there is no living force on earth that will stop me from…_

"God please don't tell me you're hitting on me," I say banging my head into the wall harshly.

"No. It's just I kissed this person yesterday and well he didn't respond to well, in fact he threatened my life if I ever did that again. You are the only one I can talk to I can't even trust my own friends with this." He said looking at me but my mind is already reeling.

_Did that thang touch Sasuke? He don't know me I'll tear this place up, I shot 50 cent._

"I didn't really shoot 50 cent," I say defensively. I can tell by his face that that was not the question he had asked.

"Ok… uh that's… nice. What about what I just asked you about _him,_" He says irritated that I'm not worrying about his problems.

"Well just give this person some space," I say trying to figure out who it might be. I push the button to make the elevator move again. I watch Neji intently waiting for his response.

"How do you avoid someone in a photo shoot," He says sarcastically. My response to his answer was cut off by the opening of elevator doors. As I'm about to walk out Neji cuts me off. I glare at his shoulder intently, completely ignorant to the rage of my photographer.

"You," is the only thing I hear before I feel a fist connect to my face. Neji had decided to duck so Gaara wouldn't hit him.

"Son of a bitch he punched him," I hear Temari say as she exits the other elevator. I smile brightly because Neji isn't interested in Sasuke, he likes Gaara.

_Poor Neji._

"Fairy boy help me move this idiot," Gaara says to Sasuke.

"Welcome to hell," I say smiling wickedly at him when he comes to stand next to me.

"Susan I was kind of counting on you having some reflexes to move out of the way," Gaara says glaring at me like I punched him.

"How the hell did you expect me to see anything over that giant back," I say wincing as cold bag of ice is placed on my eye which is slowly starting to swell.

Naruto has horrible reflexes, well actually no reflexes at all," Iruka says smiling at Gaara like he just did the best thing in the world. Gaara turns to look at me.

"None sense he was just distracted look," I look up and see his fist once more flying towards my face but I just sit there not moving.

"Now Gaara behave you don't want to leave him completely unrecognizable," Kakashi says stopping Gaara's fist from actually connecting with my face. Gaara looks at Kakashi and simply nods in agreement but he glares at me. Again like I was the one trying to punch him.

"Does this mean he won't be able to do the lead in the campaign," Sakura says sounding disappointed, but I can tell by the glint in her eyes that she is hoping its true.

"Susana will be doing the shoot, I however will have to add even more photo shopping to her pictures than normal," He says, pressing the ice bag harshly on my face. I turn to look at Shika who seems to be once again restraining Temari. I really don't know who she wants to kill me or Gaara but either way I feel its time to organize the troops and prepare for the shoot.

"Everyone, go and get ready for the shoot," Kakashi says completely stealing my line.

"Fairy boy stay out of my way or I will have to murder you in your sleep," Gaara says pushing Sasuke out of the way. Instead of arguing with Gaara Sasuke turns to look at me questioningly, I nod confirming the fact that he has been initiated into Suzuki Fashion. I can't help but notice that he looks rather scared at this.

* * *

Well no photo shoot but a little hand holding. I promise they will begin to move along faster now that I have taken care of the cop. That sounded like I killed a cop which I didn't I just killed him off socially, in my story.


	11. Chapter 11

So I haven't updated in a little more than a month, I'm really sorry. Here is chapter eleven and now that I have a break and am no longer working as a sub (FYI it is the worst job possible) I might be able to actually work on this more. Look this chapter is right on time for Christmas.

I dont own Naruto

* * *

Closure Chapter 11: Seven Minutes in Heaven?

"Priscilla I said sexy pose not repulsive idiot look," Gaara says as he snaps a tenth picture in the same damn position.

"Gaara I really need to move please for the love of..."

"Fairy boy hurry up here and get in the shot maybe you can teach this idiot what sexy looks like... on second thought..." he says trailing off as he sees Sasuke come into the shot.

_I think Gaara's is psycho... No wait Gaara is psycho. Sasuke looks gorgeous, especially with the water trailing down his torso and..._

"Daisy if you are quite done drooling can we please try to focus," Man he becomes such an ass in photo shoot.

"_I think the bright day triggers the bad side of him." The little angel says standing on Gaara's shoulder._

"_Gaara, has a good side," the little devil says laughing._

"_Good point..."_

"Idiot I swear get this fucking shot right so we can have a break," Sasuke says hissing as he stands close to me, as I turn to glare at the bastard the flash goes off completely blinding me, and catching me off guard.

"See how the hell can I do it right when this fucking psycho refuses to give me time to prepare, I need to count..."

"Ok that's perfect," Gaara says glaring at me I think he might have heard the whole psycho comment.

"Ooh it's time for your lover boy to take his pictures," I say teasing Gaara who begins to walk towards me in a menacing way. "Aw quit it I'm just playing." I never said I was brave.

"You and the cheap imitation of fairy boy your turn... I don't have all your time," Gaara says turning his glare towards the dressing room.

"You listen to me Gaara Sabaku, my art is not rushed so quit throwing demands around like you're the boss. And Naruto grow some balls and control your psycho," Ino says glaring at me stopping my snickers.

"You listen here what you do isn't..." he wisely decides to stop when Ino begins to walk toward him.

"Ino darling are the others almost done in makeup," I say trying to sweeten her up, Choji would pay for this, I did not need an angry and hormonal Ino.

"Yes Naru darling they're almost ready, I'm sorry it's just..." she must have been blinded by the tears because she ran and hugged Gaara. One look at the his face made me want to laugh, but despite the claims of my colorful (_that's one way to put it) _staff I wasn't stupid enough to actually do it.

"Get her off me," Gaara says turning to glare at Sasuke who is laughing. I move forward and remove the crying woman from the Gaara's vicinity.

"I'm sorry, it's just... the hormones and the yelling... ," she says sniffling, as I escort her into the dressing room.

"It's okay I get it the preggers hormones, but next time don't hug Gaara, you should have seen the poor guys face, and to be honest despite what I say I need him... so try not to scare him away with demonstrations of affection please." I say to Ino is now laughing .

"You and you, hurry up before Gaara dies of a n aneurysm," I say to Sai and Neji.

"Okay Gaara, Ino is gone and wont hug you again, the models are on their way," I say in patronizing tone that makes Sasuke laugh, and Gaara turns his anger on him. "Uchiha have you no sense of self preservation." I say standing in front of him so I will block him from Gaara's scorching glare.

"_It's not funny he will kill us," the little angle says glaring at Sasuke as he hold on to the little devil._

"Naruto, I need some money to start planing the company's annual ball," Kakashi says distracting everyone.

"What are you talking about we don't have balls," I say not realizing what I just said until I hear a round of laughter go around in the rooms few occupants.

"Naru speak for yourself," Kakashi says returning to his book.

"He's only doing to lighten the mood Naruto just ignore him," Iruka says into my ear, still I cant help but glare at the idiot who has now turned back on me.

"I guess he's... what the hell is wearing," I say turning to the man who is sporting a pink and lime green shirt, in MY presence.

"It's his favorite shirt, he wears it on special occasions," Iruka says, like its the prettiest shirt ever. As a designer I feel the need to shred it and save other peoples retinas from its brightness.

"Why, does he need to be spotted by a helicopter or something," Temari says walking into the room.

I turn and watch the models who are doing their shot and I realize they need to be closer, (_I think Gaara is getting possessive of Neji, I mean Sai is barely in the frame)_ I usually don't like to interfere with Gaara's job, but I realize he isn't going to say anything.

"Neji can you move closer to Sai," I say walking closer towards the photo set.

"He's fine where he is," Gaara turns to glare at me.

"Uh no he's not Sai is practically out of the shot," I say, this is the only time I willingly disagree with Gaara, because well he's psycho.

"Hey nancy boy," he says looking at Sasuke who apparently doesn't realize that's him too.

"He means you," I say smiling at him.

"Wasn't I fairy boy," he says putting down his water bottle do he can glare at me like I'm the one in charge of Gaara's nicknames.

"Yes but you are so special you get two nicknames," I say watching a droplet of water escape from the corner of his lip and down his chest.

"You think I'm special dead last," he says his lips brushing my ear as he whispers, he then makes his way towards Gaara.

_Ok lets backtrack for a few seconds did he just flirt and walk away from me, what a freaking asshole._

"Neji, I said get closer," I say walking into the shot and pushing him towards Sai who helps steady him.

"He was fine where he was," Gaara says walking in and pushing Neji towards his other spot.

"I think after successfully launching five campaigns my opinion is a tad bit more important. And besides your bias in this, you just don't want any..." before I can finish I am dragged out of the room and into a closet.

Okay this expected, people are always telling me I have big mouth, that is going to get me killed one day, and it appears today is the day.

"Naruto," oh dear go he used my name good bye cruel world "Do you think Neji likes me," Gaara says getting closer to me without a doubt to attempt murder maybe if I yell now I will have a chance at being save... wait what?

"Do I think Neji likes you," I ask.

"Well its just he kissed me and you know"

"He kissed you and I know," I say repeating what he just said.

"Oh my God Gaara is going to kill him in there someone open this door," Ino say dramatically.

"Why the hell did your brother drag him in there," Sasuke says sounding upset, he cant possibly be jealous... I mean its Gaara.

"Would you hurry up Cindy," He say holding on to the door handle as someone attempts to pick the lock.

"I-i... well he kissed you at least thats what he told me when we were alone..."

"Why where you alone with him?" He asks glaring even harder that it... and I'm not joking here made the temperature drop,

"W-well he wanted to talk about your kiss and all that," I say looking around trying to find an exit.

_People should consider putting emergency doors in closets, I mean what if like me you too are dragged into one by psychopath, maybe they'll name the doors after me. "The Naruto's" that'll be so cool._

"Gaara you better not kill him or you'll have Tsunade to answer to," Kakashi yells lazily through the door.

"Did I hear correctly or did they just mentioned the word kiss like twice." Kankuro says.

"Oh my god Gaara please don't kill him," Shika says adding a bit of worry into it, and it would have been touching if I hadn't heard him whisper are you happy now Temari.

"Oh... maybe they are playing seven minutes in heaven... if thats the case they have five more minutes to..."

"What they better not be playing that," Neji says cutting Sakura off and beginning to apparently bang on the door loudly.

I close my eyes and as I do I feel light and someone pulling me through crowd of people, I open them and find myself back in the set with the whole staffs inquisitive stares.

"Naruto and I where simply discussing a way to solve our artistic difference of opinion. I mean both our opinion is important so..."

"You decided to lock yourselves in a closet and figure out a way to make the other cave huh... sounds kind of kinky," Kakashi said smiling... I think.

"I agree... wait did you use his real name how good was he that you've..."

"Nothing happened we TALKED," I said trying to emphasize the words, to try and lessen the killer intent. The rest of the photo shoot went on without a problem well except for the part where Sasuke wouldn't let me anywhere near the photographer, and when Neji wasn't to busy glaring at Gaara he was glaring at me.

"Well you all did very well and all that now I'm going to go to Shika and Temari's room and barricade myself until we have to leave tomorrow," I say walking away towards the exit.

"Isn't that the room next to Gaara's?" Sasuke asks angrily.

This is why I loath Paris it always brings bad luck, well maybe Madrid, will bring better luck. Who the hell are you trying to kid, with that bunch of psychos you'd be lucky if you don't end up dead.

* * *

A/N: Nothing is going on Neji and Sasuke are just really crazy broody bastards. Hope I can update again by next week. Again sorry about the lack of updates and the possibly less than satisfying update,i just realized its really short too i mean its only one scene ugh i need to try better but since i need to update i will post this for all the people who have been waiting for an update, i need to get back into writing hopefully i next update will be better, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Short its so short but, but I don't have too much time the subbing job and still managing school, ugh. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter I will try to update sooner. Oh and heads up in this chapter I explain Sakura being a bitch thing. I never hated her, in fact shes one of my favorite characters in the manga.

I don't own anything except Ace, it is the name I have christened my new laptop with, I had to say goodbye to Lance unfortunately last week, let us now have a moment of silence for him... now the show... I mean story must go on.

* * *

Closure Ch. 12: Hairy Trains and Smelly Beds

I was in a brightly lit room simply relaxing, enjoying the silence, far away from crazy possessive assholes, and useless staff members. I was sure that if tried hard enough all of those problems would break through the white silence, but I wasn't trying. I took another deep breath and all of a sudden there was a chicken in front of me, attempting to speak to me.

"Wake up we leave to the airport in less than two hours," The chicken said attempting to peck at my head.

"Go away fucking chicken," I say batting at it with my hands. I heard snickers coming from what seemed to be a yellow cockatoo with an enormous beak. "And take the cockatoo with you," I say flipping over, then the damn broke and my world cleared up and all there was is pain.

"Who the hell are you calling a cockatoo you moron," Temari said pouncing on me.

"I get the cockatoo because you have a big mouth and you never stop talking, also your hair kind of screams cockatoo, but I don't get the chicken. Why do you keep motioning like tha... oh the back of his head," Shika says staring at Sasuke's hair as he pries Temari off me.

"What's wrong with my hair moron," Sasuke said throwing clothes at me.

"How does my hair scream cockatoo you lazy pineapple headed freak," Temari says patting her head.

"Lets please not get into peoples hairstyles because Gaara is going to cry when no one comes up with good insult for his, then we will have to listen to Shika try to explain the difference between his and Iruka's hair so everyone lets be good children and stop now," I say sitting up but as I stop ranting someone yells scarecrow really loud.

"What did I tell you about bringing that night up Naruto," Gaara says.

"Iruka's hair is flatter than mine it's missing the umph mine has..." Shika begins to explain to a bored Ino.

"Which one of you was it huh, who said it who called me a scarecrow," Kakashi says channeling Yamato as he looks at everyone dead in the eye.

"My hair has way more umph than yours," Iruka says joining in.

"Why is everyone here," I say ignoring Gaara who is make gestures that seem to be trying to convey to me that I will meet my untimely death sometime soon.

"Look what you did Naruto," Temari says looking at her hair in the mirror.

"If you stop fighting with each other and get Gaara away from me I will buy you each a vacation to any beach in the world for two nights," the results are instantaneous and everyone is quite and Temari is dragging Gaara off somewhere by the ear.

"I will see you in the plane Uzumaki, Temari cant be there forever," Gaara yells from the elevator.

"That's what Shika said after he tried to break up with her, look how well that turned out. Oh and if he so much as gets within ten feet of me it automatically forfeits the agreement," I say getting up and walking towards the restroom. "Okay now scaddadle while I get ready."

* * *

"Train? You want us to travel by train... Are you mental? Why cant we just fly like normal rich people?" I say glaring at the terminal where I am bound to get attacked by fans.

"Honey I booked you one far away from all the crazies," she says nodding towards the staff who is keeping Gaara in a tight circle.

"Well it is only five hours, which would be shorter if were traveling by plane," I say remembering my initial argument as I climb onto the train.

"Here enjoy some time away from the crazies," She says pushing me away from the rest of the group.

* * *

I look around and notice a familiar mop of brown hair attached to the familiar face of Luc, I swear there is just no break its like the higher powers hate me. Stopping only to throw gum on his hair I hastily make my way towards the loonies.

"Temari, I have a seat behind Luke who do you think I should send to torture him," I say sitting on her lap as I watch my slaves intently, this has to be good I mean hell five hours with any of those idiots would lead anyone to suicide so I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

"Well you could send Kiba," She says turning to the man who is feeding his dog with his fork.

"Nah he will get angry and try to kill him," I say, wrinkling my nose at the display and notice Hinata is doing the same.

"Kanky,?"

"There is a pretty girl behind the seat, he will be to busy trying to get in her pants to torture Luc," I say watching him as he tries to flirt with Ten Ten, who seems ready to kill someone.

"Shika,"

"Too troublesome," We say together.

"Kakashi will torture him," She says turning to the man who is busy trying to convince Iruka to do something.

"Yes but he'll be a total bitch about not being with his Dolphin," I say turning to the only option.

"You wouldn't," She says her eyes filled with a spark of fear.

"Oh I would," I say walking over and asking Kankuro to vacate the seat.

"I have a proposition for you," I say turning to the man pretending to sleep.

"Kankuro do you hear something," Gaara says opening his eyes to look at his brother who simply ignores him.

"Would you quit being such an ass," I say sitting on Kankuro's lap.

"Naruto move," Kankuro says pushing me off onto Gaara's lap, well at least he can no longer ignore me, I think as I am suddenly on the receiving end of a fierce glare.

"Olivia do you have a death wish. Because that's what you are portraying to me" Gaara says his hands twitching in a menacing way.

"Well I cant let you kill me, because then who would pay you as well as me... but I can offer you a victim who you can torture psychologically for five hour that and get away from your brothers lame ass attempts at flirting," I say standing up and gratefully finding both Neji and Sasuke asleep.

"Not worth it. I like where I'm sitting," He says closing his eyes but not before on of them twitches at Kankuro's pick-up line.

"I'll make your vacation three nights," He opens his eyes interested.

"In one of the hotel suites," Ah almost there just one more push and he's sold... easy Naruto.

"And far away from both your siblings," and he's sold.

"Well the bastard hurt you, I should make him pay for it. I mean who does he think he is using you like that," He says making his way towards my former seat. I sit and close my eyes, and cant help but smile at the whimper heard from a few seats in front.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" I crack an eye open to look at Temari who is unable to stop a smirk from adorning her face.

* * *

"What are you doing sitting there, and why are you smiling like that," Sasuke says as he walks towards the exit noticing my change of seats.

"Well sleeping beauty while you were sleeping, I tortured an ex, caught up on some reading and realized how good it is to be rich," I say standing up to vacate my seat, I begin to follow towards the exit.

"Naruto you have to see this, he made him cry," Temari says looking like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"You people are to happy about peoples misery," Sasuke says following us towards the sounds of sobbing.

"Naru you have to help me, he has told me about three hundred ways to kill someone, thats all he did the whole way here, I think its a threat," Luc says whispering the end of his sentence.

"Uh it was three hundred and fifty, get it right," Gaara says nonchalantly.

"Three hundred and fifty, you've been working on the list. Last time you recited it to me you only had about two hundred," I say proudly to Gaara.

"Two hundred twenty actually, but I came up with the others when we had to sit next to each other the whole flight from New York to L.A." Gaara says.

"Oh well I'm glad I could help," I say making my way off the train with Sasuke right behind me.

"Three hundred and fifty, and he created about one hundred and thirty just for you," He says obviously stunned.

"He's very creative," I say walking towards the cab, ignoring the jealous glint in his eyes. Nothing was going to ruin my good mood.

* * *

All through the ride to the hotel I caught Sakura giving me strange glances the whole time, and it was no surprise when we arrived to the hotel she spoke up.

"Naruto can we talk in private," She says.

"Uh sure," I say reluctantly following her to the hotel cafeteria and sitting in the table. I sit there watching her face scrunch up as she seems to be thinking really hard.

"I'm the same person I was in high school. At least I appear to be the same person..."

"Wait, wha..."

"Please can I finish before you say anything," She says only continuing when I nod at her. "Right... so in high school the excuse I told myself for bullying you was my own insecurities, I know its total bullshit and not a good excuse, but besides my heartfelt apology I have nothing else to offer you. I watch you now and I cant help but revert towards those days my insecurities just jump up..." she stops a moment and seems to be contemplating what else to say.

"I mean, I am no one, Neji grew up in to a handsome photogenic male model, Sai, well Sai developed an unhealthy obsession with penis'," I cant help but laugh at that, and she does to. "But he also decided to be a model and he's doing it, Shino took over his fathers business after he graduated from college, they all changed. Their personalities were tamed when they realized the world didn't revolve around them, and when they proved themselves to be someone in that world they all calmed down." She pauses again to take a few breaths.

"But see I became no one, and the only way I was ever going to be someone would be in high school. So I tried to hold on to her, the prom queen, the captain of the cheer leading squad, and I did. But I changed too, I just used that personality to not move on because maybe somewhere within me I don't want to. I know you can see that old me and it bothers you... it bothers me too, because I hate her... I hate her so much, she was the boy crazy idiot who thought her looks would get her everything she wanted, and so know because of her I'm left with nothing. Please know that I'm not her, not entirely at least." She says watching me. "Naruto, I truly from the bottom of my heart want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through." She says nodding towards me.

"Holy shit she apologized," and just like that a completely emotional moment was ruined by Kiba.

"They are all behind me right," I say to Sakura who laughs, nodding her head.

"Would you people mind your own business, this was I believe, supposed to be a private conversation, so just get the hell out of here," I say to the group who seems to be pouting.

"Uh since we already intruded on most of this moment can we just stay and watch the rest, look we'll even pretend to leave," Temari says walking towards the door only to return. "No... fine be that way, come on guys lets go," She says walking away.

"Sakura, I wont say I'll forgive you entirely because then I would be lying to you, and I don't want to lie, but I can tell you I will try, and maybe in time I can learn to let go and get closure," I say as she smiles.

"That's all I'm entitled to ask you for really," She says stunning me by hugging me, after a few seconds I hug back noticing how somehow my spirit feels lighter and more free. "So when are you going to finally make a move on Sasuke?" She asks as she pulls away, rolling her eyes when she sees my stunned face. "What just because I pretend to be in love with him doesn't mean I'm oblivious to the fact you want to rip each others clothes off and attempt the NYPD.

"How do you know that's my favorite, uh devil woman," I say as she laughs pulling me towards the elevator.

"He totally wants you, and you totally want him, go out there and get your prince, with an ogres attitude," She says as we step into the elevator.

"This is really starting to get scary. What am I thinking now?" I say as she looks at me like I'm mental.

"You're thinking over everything I said, and Sasuke's ass in those tight pants he was wearing today." She says smirking when my eyes widen.

"Temari she's in my head she knows about the NYPD, and my thoughts on Sasuke's ass in the tight pants he was wearing today," I say when the elevators opens and Temari hands me my key.

"Naruto Kiba knows about that," She says glaring at Sakura.

_And just like that there is a battle of female bitchiness, both of them flinging insults left and right, mothers ducking for cover with their children all ending with a glint of grudging respect from Temari and a content but defeated Sakura. Ok they kind of just stared at one an other but the look in their eyes spoke other wise._

"I think he and Sasuke should just be locked in a room together so they could both finally get laid. They both look like they need it," Sakura says and just like that she won Temari.

"Huh lets go to the bar and plan that out, that will only happen if they don't get a move on," Temari says walking away with Sakura.

"Always nice to have a plan B and C," Sakura says smirking as the elevator closes.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret semi accepting the apology," I say to no one.

"Because dickless, they are two females getting together to plot on a common goal," Sai says smiling sweetly at me.

"Whatever, burn in hell," I say making my way towards my room opening the door and collapsing on the bed. I shriek suddenly.

"Tough day huh," Sasuke says from the door of the bathroom.

"That and the fucking bed smells," I say rolling over. " Sasuke... I like you... a lot," I blurt out wow Temari is going to totally mad about the fact that I confessed my feelings in a completely anti-climatic way.

"Well I like you a lot too Naruto," He says laying next to me holding my hand which seems to be on fire.

"Can you tell Temari I confessed my feelings in the middle of a passionate fight then proceeded to kiss you for hours upon hours, which I wont do now because I am emotionally and surprisingly enough physically spent," I say rolling over and curling up to his side resting my face in his side.

"Sure, I do regret the lack of the second part though," He says rolling over throwing his arm around me and placing his chin over my head. I breathe in the scent of his skin and begin to doze off, and we both just lay there completely ignoring the smelly bed.

* * *

That was not expected, but I find myself completely in love with this confession. It's just so real well anyways hope you liked please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hum yeah, what can I say except here's chapter 13, better late than never I always say, unless its medical care in which case sooner is better… oh right I will now skip the groveling for forgiveness and move on to what you all really want.

* * *

Closure

Chapter 13: Murdering Critters

The sun was shining brightly infecting me with happiness, of course it could also be the fact I was holding hands with I'd loved since high school. Whatever it was gave me the feeling that this day would be perfect… I always did speak to soon.

"Naruto call off your rabid dog," Luc yells as Gaara took a small step towards where he was cowering behind the breakfast buffet.

_Man they better not ruin that I'm freaking starved out of my mind… stomach? If I'm starved out of my mind does that mean I'm …?_

"_Not the time moron your photographer is going to commit murder," A voice similar to Sasuke's said loudly._

I looked around and watched Sasuke shaking his head as he made his way toward the buffet, pushing Luc closer to Gaara who smiled gratefully at Sasuke's back.

"I'd say a rabid raccoon," I murmur, watching Gaara advancing slowly.

"Nah, Gaara hates raccoon remember the incident when we went camping, his dad threw a raccoon in his tent. That was funn he couldn't sleep for ages, thinking the raccoon was going to come back to eat his soul," Shikamaru says from behind me, with Temari nodding sagely. Then suddenly Gaara stopped in his advance, he and turned and pinned Shikamaru down with a glare, though he had paled considerably.

"Okay Luc go, Gaara, stop look, Shukaku is coming for you," I felt like cackling evilly as both men fled the room, leaving the buffet table intact. And then of course most of the staff was glaring for stopping their entertainment. Temari however was watching me and Sasuke elbowing everybody within her reach to look at the development.

"Shukaku?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat next to him.

"Yeah it's what he called the raccoon that his dad threw in his tent, if you are ever truly afraid he's going to kill you, just yell the name out and there are your results," I said digging into the food in Sasuke's plate that I knew for sure the other man wouldn't eat, mostly all the unhealthy things. I looked at the buffet table wondering if they would have ramen.

"I've said it before and I will say it again, and probably many times to come, your staff is completely bonkers," Sasuke said reaching for my unoccupied hand.

"And I keep telling you, they grow on you," I said smiling.

"Yeah well fungus grows on things and people get rid of it," Sasuke murmured, blatantly ignoring the glares that he received from the assembled staff.

"Who told you I haven't already tried that," Glares shifted towards me, I ignored them and returned to breakfast.

* * *

As I made my way towards my room, I stopped noticing an open closet, when suddenly I am tackled in and hear the door close slowly and a small flashlight is pointed at my face.

"Gaara what the fuck," I say through gritted teeth, when my eyes finally adjust. "Why are you using a flashlight there's a light switch behind you… who the hell puts lights inside tiny closets," I say forgetting my photographer for a fleeting moment.

"Shirley now is not the time for your asinine questions," He said but relents when I raise my eyebrow flicking the light switch on and putting the flashlight away muttering about aesthetic effects.

"Okay I think I might now what this is about, the whole Shukaku comment right well I just wanted to say how very, very sorry I am. And if you think about it this is almost entirely Shika's fault." I say noticing the way he winces at the name, and the way my voices get's squeakier towards the end.

"Two can play this game Naruto, I remember a circus fox act that traumatized you for life as well," He said smirking as my eyes widened. "Kyuubi."

"SHUKAKU,"

"KYUUBI,"

"SHUKAKU,"

"Kyuubi," Then the door was flung open.

"You know... I thought once we got together I wouldn't find you in closets with your staff anymore," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "And what the hell is a Kyuubi?"

"It's a very cute fluffy circus fox that Naruto is terrified of," Gaara said walking out of the closet and smirking.

"It went for my jugular without a reason, MY JUGULAR," I said waving my hands around wildly.

"Sure it did Naruto, we all saw it," Gaara said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Look a raccoon," Sasuke yells cackling as Gaara speeds up. "Now I believe I have to show why some closets have lights in them," Sasuke said pushing me back into the closet.

"Oh are you now," I said smiling as Sasuke kissed me, his hands where trailing down my back slowly stopping to rub my spine, his mouth moved towards my neck… the door was once again thrown open.

"Funny thing Naruto," Kakashi began looking up briefly from his book. "There is a set ready, all the staff in place, an irate photographer but no models and no boss, because all of the mentioned people... guess what... come on guess... oh fine I'll tell you, they are all here making out," Kakashi said moving aside. "Now I want you to put your hands where I can see them and walk in front of me as I escort you like children to the set."

"There is no way Gaara is ready to go, he just freaking left," I hiss as Kakashi smiles.

"Naru he has his brother for that," Kakashi says.

"Kakashi tell me you didn't interrupt them," Temari screeched as we walked through the door.

"Temi sweeums, it's not nice to plant cameras in a closet where you know two people are going to be making out," Kakashi says walking past her as she begins to rub her neck.

"Sometimes I think all the hairspray he uses on his hair makes him hallucinate," She says rushing away.

"That bitch has camera's all over our room I'm sure of it," Naruto hisses as Sasuke drags him towards makeup.

* * *

"Hey Neji, have you talked to Gaara recently," I ask as Sasuke walks out to do his individual shoot. Neji simply looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I have no idea what you mean," He says turning around hitting me with his hair.

"Come on, if you tell me I will tell you how I confessed my emotions to Sasuke, then you can tell those two leeches that have become friends, I mean I swear it's like they are feeding off each other," I say watching Temari and Sakura giggle.

"Very well, if you must know we have a date tonight," Neji says raising his eyebrows waiting for me to tell him about my lame confession.

"Who asked who?" I say deciding to juice this for all it's worth.

"He asked me today, when I found him muttering in the elevator," Neji said glaring at me, obviously he had been informed about my involvement on that front. Bastard should be grateful I got him all vulnerable for him, but no, no one appreciates the things I do for them.

_Trust me Sasuke appreciates the things you do for him," _

"Well I confessed to Sasuke in bed as we lay spent…"

"You had sex?" Neji yells loudly causing the others to turn and look at us, I simply shake my head.

"NO I meant spent from travelling," I say smirking as he begins to realize he swapped his information for a crappy confession.

"This is not worth what I gave you Uzumaki," He says lifting his nose up at me.

"Well fine, we just made out in closet, and I plan to lock him in another as soon as this shin ding is over because Temari, I am sure has bugged my room," I say the last part loudly and grin triumphantly when she blushes and curses.

"What was that about," Sasuke says sitting next to me.

"I just made Neji tell about his date with Gaara, I give Temari this information and, then I get you all to myself without any interruptions," I say waggling my eyebrows at him suggestively.

* * *

As the shoot came to an end Sasuke and I sat together waiting out everyone else, but Kiba seemed intent on staying ignoring our impatient sighs.

"Ok what the hell do you want Inuzuka," I narrowing my eyes as he smirks.

"Well Naru now that you mention it, I would like to borrow the rental car and your nice little gold card to take my darling Hinata out to tour the city," He said looking at his nails as he gave me time to consider.

"You get the car but not the card," I say trying to bargain with him knowing he would max out the card.

"Then there will be no hanky panky between the two of you," I was about to protest when a gold card flew at Kiba and hitting him in the head.

"There you go, you leech scram," Sasuke said putting his wallet away. "This is where you give the asshole your keys moron," He said impatiently i threw my keys at Kiba's head smiling when he cursed.

"Oh I caught myself a rich man," I say throwing my arms around Sasuke.

"Less talking, lets hurry to our room," He says pulling me by the hand.

"Cant Temi dearest bugged our room, let's find a closet," I say pulling him into the nearest one, and shutting the door.

Once more Sasuke pulled me into a kiss, this time however his hands began to work the buttons of my pants and before I knew it my pants were around my ankles and I had an Uchiha on his knees. Naruto smiled knowing many Uchiha's were rolling in their graves. He knew he wouldn't last very long it had been a long time since he'd done this, but then he would reciprocate and then they would…

"Gaara cant we just give up. I mean he said a closet, for all we know they are probably in a closet in another hotel," Neji said sounding suspiciously close.

"Shit get up and let me pull my pants up," I say wanting to cry, I can't believe I actually said that, his mouth was so close.

"He doesn't even know we're here," Sasuke says but either way he stands up.

"Hush darling my Uzumaki senses are tingling," He says cutting Neji off.

"Shit he's using my last name, this is not good," I say looking up at the vent, then at Sasuke who is shaking his head violently. "Look unless you're into necrophilia, help me up there," I whisper harshly, when the vent has been replaced and I am hidden away from Gaara, the closet door bangs open.

"Oh you're not Naruto, he said to meet him here, the idiot probably got the wrong closet, well I guess I should go look for him," Sasuke says trying to walk past Gaara but the other man is apparently not willing to move.

"Don't lie to me fairy boy I can smell him in here," Gaara says glaring fiercely around the closet.

"Neji I think you should worry that your friend here can recognize my boyfriend by scent," Sasuke says once again failing to walk out of the closet.

"He has a point, you are ridiculously obsessed with him," Neji says with a raised eyebrow.

"Only because I live to destroy him, Uchiha he's in the vent isn't he," Gaara says taking a step in.

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPP SSSSSSSSSSSSS" I say hoping to hell it sounds like a raccoon.

"What the fuck is that supposed be," Sasuke says looking up at the vent.

"A fucking raccoon bastard," I yell back and lean too much on the vent and fall out landing on him.

"It sounded like a rat/snake hybrid," Sasuke said sounding winded.

"Whatever I panicked… hey where's Gaara?" I ask looking up to find Neji looking perplexed down the hall.

"Apparently he found your rendition of a raccoon convincing," He said shaking his head and walking away following Gaara.

"See some people like my imitation of woodland critters well maybe not like," I say giggling, "Now Uchiha as you were," I say when I hear a noisy that makes my renewing erection flag.

YIIIIIP YIPPPP YIIIIIPPPPPP

"Oh my god he's come back to finish the job," I scream knowing that I will meet my death at the teeth of a cute 'domesticated' fox, I push Sasuke out of the way and run.

"Temari that is so not funny," I hear Sasuke yell.

"Hey, I was just interrupted mid tryst as well, by baby brother jumping in bed screaming about Shukaku," Temari says.

"FUCKING BITCH I'm going to kill you," I say realizing there is no menacing fox out to get me.

* * *

I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THIS GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WONDER IF ANYONE IS STILL WAITING FOR UPDATES. IGNORE THE CAPS I AM NOT YELLING AT YOU, I'M JUST EXCITED IS ALL.


	14. Chapter 14 The End

See what ha-happen was… and then… Please Read and Enjoy the End of this my first long story. Like a million years later. Sorry!

Ch. Fourteen How I maybe Became Exhibitionist

* * *

I have called this meeting to address certain, events that have been happening with more frequency this past week more so than before," I said looking stoically around the room at the staff. "The hotel staff and guest have been complaining about the noise level, and bad attitudes some of you have towards them," I say raising an eyebrow in Sasukeeske way.

"You're one to talk," Shika said looking at his nails.

"I say we once…"

"Why are we here?" Kakashi said motioning sitting on his side of the table. Which is everyone sans myself, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

"It's called a staff meeting, and may I remind you what happened last time I left you out of one. Let's see, you cried bitched and moaned about how I had excluded you," I snap throwing a phonebook at him.

"I think that is one of the problems Naruto, you keep throwing things at people when they disagree with you, last time you threw the microwave at Kankuro because he said you were walking in the wrong direction," Hinata said timidly as I turned my Sasukeeske glare on her.

"Naruto I think she's right," Kiba said covering his head as if he expected me to explode.

"Kiba last time I checked you were banned from even speaking at these meetings," I say sweetly.

"Naruto in my humble opinion, if the six of you just agreed to stop with the eeping and the yipping, maybe you wouldn't be in such a bad mood, because you would get to have sex," Kakashi said nursing his bloody nose.

"What was the first thing I said when you walked through that door, no eeping or y-yip-pin-n-g. Where the hell are all my freaking phonebooks," I ask, looking around me for one to throw at him.

"You threw the last one at him. The rest you threw Neji and Temari," Sasuke says. He then closed and handed me the book he was reading, while I was making my important speech. I glare at him and then sigh when Kakashi ducks under the table.

"Oh for goodness sake I'm not going to throw it get up from under the table," I said putting the book down, as Iruka smiled at Kakashi and nodded.

"No Iru-chan it's a trap. He'll throw it when I so much as peek my head," The man whined.

"I SAID GET UP FROM UNDER THE TABLE… I mean Sensei please get up from under the table," I say ending in a super sweet tone, which had Kakashi reluctantly crawling back up.

"Well at least they took the knifes away from Temari," Kiba whispered to Kankuro, but the effort was in vain since the idiot had such a loud voice.

"What was that?" Temari said reaching into her purse.

"Mr. Suzuki I think she has a knife in there," The hotel manager said practically hugging me to him.

"She does not have a knife in there," I say trying to shake him off.

"Mr. Suzuki for the mental… and more than likely physical, well being of staff members and guest, I am going to have to ask you vacate your rooms and remove yourselves from the hotel premises," The manager said running to the door, he however was not expecting the sand that flew at his head from Gaara.

"Where did you get the sand from?" I ask Gaara. "You know what I don't even wanna know," I said shrugging, as everyone watched Gaara wearily.

"Go pack everything guess we have to stay in your grandmothers house this time," Kakashi said pulling me out as we stepped over the man convulsing on the floor.

"Oh walk it off, it was just a little sand," I say kicking him.

"Naruto you know how we have been really upset about not being able to have any sex this week? Sasuke ask as he catches up to me sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah what about it," I say throwing the door to our room open, I ignore how the other guest cower away from all of us.

"See your grandmothers house would have been a perfect secluded and private place for us to be having said sex… aaaaaalllllllll week long you complete moron, except now it is going to be overrun with your psychotic staff," Sasuke says as I fall to the floor crying at the injustice of it all.

"Why god, why do you this to me." I sob dramatically.

"Get up, and pack your things," Sasuke says calmly.

"Why are you so calm about this?" I ask suspicious, he simply shrugs, and shoots a look at the staff.

"Is there any point in lamenting your idiocy," He says.

"Uh no, but usually you revel in doing it. Are you sure you're okay?" I say frowining when the calm mask returns. Then he smiles and I'm about ready to have him declared mentally unstable, since it's… gentle.

"Come on moron go pack and I'll call taxi."

* * *

"Hey uhm Sensei is it possible for one to lose their mind for lack of sex?" I ask quietly making sure Sasuke cant hear me.

"What Sasuke muttering about it puts the skin on the lotion or it gets the hose again, so soon into the campaign," Kakashi says grinning at his own joke.

"Just look at him and tell me there isn't anything wrong with him," I whisper frantically, waving my arms around wildly.

"So the man isn't berating you… or the staff… or the bell boy… or isn't looking at the guest like they're something stuck at the bottom of his shoe… Holy shit! Is he smiling?" I turn and nod at his assessment. "Ok I'll call Gaara's shrink… just keep him away from large crowds. And traffic jams, sharp objects, ledges, Gaara, Temari, Cars he can jump in front of, and if possible find yourself a straightjacket," He said nodding as he reached for the phone, and shut his hotel room shut.

"What… can you repeat that again? Hello" I say to the shut door. "Where the hell do I find a straightjacket in such short notice," I look around and spot Gaara talking with Temari.

"Hey Temi…"

* * *

"I don't think that was necessary you crazy loon," I say rubbing my head as Gaara glares, from his spot on one of the hallways corner.

"Now are the two of you calm," Temari said.

"Yes Temari," We said in unison.

"Okay Naruto, Kakashi told us everything so we think it's best to allow the two of you some alone time as to not send our main model completely off kilter. So we will go ahead to you gram's house, and you'll meet us there. Yes or Yes?" She asked, as the elevators with all my staff shut closed.

"Cowards," I hiss.

"Are they finally gone," Sasuke asks coming out looking calm and happy.

"Yes they went on ahead of us," I say, clicking the button to the elevator frantically.

"Finally, I though I was going to have to start singing before they got the clue and left," Suddenly the happiness melts away and I'm facing the normal broody Sasuke.

"Uh… You wanted to get rid of them. Oh you're brilliant," I say throwing my arms around him, and leaning in for a giant kiss.

"No time idiot, the chauffeur should be here any moment for our things," He said, pulling me towards the room.

"What chauffeur?" I ask.

"My chauffeur," He says pushing me inside the room. "I packed you things lets go, and make sure your staff is really gone. I don't want them following us to my house," He said.

" Your house… what," I say as run towards the elevator with my luggage in hand, Sasuke simply walks fast and pretends not to have heard the question.

"Well technically under my brothers but I switched it for the Italian Villa, just didn't technically change the deed," He said pushing me out into the lobby. "Now make sure the circus is gone, I refuse to let any of them into my house filled with family heirlooms."

"Oooookaaayyy" I say still a little confused.

"Hey you, manager are the moro… I mean my friends gone," I say turning to glare at the snickering Sasuke.

"Yes Mr. Suzuki, they left a not saying they will prepare the house for your arrival," The manager said cowering. "Oh Mr. Uchiha, I believe there is someone waiting for you," He said.

"Thank you," He said primly moving towards the elderly man who looked like a retired Mafioso and nodded pointing at the two bags, then moving past him towards the silver Town car. "Idiot, this is where you follow me and get in," He said sighing in exasperation.

"Close your mouth Naruto," Sasuke said, but I could barely hear him as I stood before the three story Mansion.

"Are… is… you live here," I ask incoherently.

"No, this is a summer home," He said thanking the chauffeur who had already, taken care of our bags and was now moving the car. I hear the phone ringing, and distractedly search for it the front pockets.

"Hello,"

"Oh… you're alive," Gaara said sounding disappointed.

"Screw you," I say still staring at the house.

"Give me the phone now. Naruto where are you it's been over three hours? WE feared he might have lost his mind, and murdered you," Temari said.

"I apologize but we have reserved other accommodations for the rest of the stay," Sasuke said removing the phone from my hand.

"No we have not checked into a mental institution…"

Murmur Iruka. "No I wont tell you where we are…

Angry murmur Temari again. "Because I don't want you interrupting us during sex…"

Loud annoying Murmur Kiba. "I can assure he's here of his own free will…

Aggressive Murmur Neji. "That's not even anatomically possible…"

Threatening Murmur Gaara. "No I wouldn't like to test this theory…"

Lazy murmur Shikamaru. "I'd like to see you try and find us…

Quite murmur Hinata. "I will make sure he gets that. We will meet you tomorrow at the airport," He said closing the phone and turning to watch me looking bored. "Hinata said to have fun."

"Uh you're gonna get it tomorrow with the rest of them. That's what you get for kidnapping their sexy smart boss," I say laughing when he proceeds to chase me trough the open door of his house.

"I kidnapped no such person," Sasuke said catching up to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Oh look I've caught you. And it seems you're are completely at my mercy, in this giant home," Sasuke said into my ear causing me to giggle.

"Oh little brother tell me you haven't actually kidnapped someone famous, that's so uncouth. Well at least we got rid of the torture chamber. Unless that's what you into, in which case I apologize," A smooth voice says from the stairs.

"Itachi what the hell," Sasuke says.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop into my old home. Didn't expect you to be here, with company," The man said smiling from the stairs.

"Hey it'll be fine, he's just one person and this is a pretty big house," I say trying to calm Sasuke who looks about ready to explode.

"Now Mr. Suzuki would you like to see some naked baby pictures," He asks smirking when Sasuke groans.

"Uh I really would much rather see him naked now," I say whining

"NARUTO," Sasuke says sounding squeaky.

"What? He asked a question," I say pointing rudely, at Itachi, who is laughing sadistically.

"God a guy cant catch a freaking break," Sasuke says walking up the stairs, I seem him scowl when his brother hugs him.

"Now, now little brother I promise not to impose on your naked time to much," Itachi says laughing again.

* * *

"It's late brother. Naruto's getting tired" Sasuke said. I try to hide a smile as he crosses his arms in a pout. As Itachi clicks the remote to switch to a picture of little Sasuke sticking a crayon up his nose. We had already gone through a collection of naked Sasuke we had moved on to humiliating a pictures that should have been burned long ago.

"Now little brother I think he'd like to see the…" Itachi was cut off by his phone ringing.

"It's pick your poison really, the psycho's or the embarrassingly moronic blood brother," Sasuke murmurs.

"It's not that bad bastard really," I said standing up to sit next to him.

"Naruto, this was supposed to be our alone time, now it's ruined by my moronic older brother with terrible sense of humor. Are you paying attention to me?" He said glaring.

Sorry it's just that that's an eight pack of crayons and I only count six plus the one in your nostril…"

"In the belly button," I hear Itachi say from the other room.

My response was cut off by Sasuke's lips. Realizing that perhaps our luck was changing as footsteps moved away from us we continued tempting fate. Sasuke had already divulged himself of a shirt and was quite expertly doing the same for me, when a bright flash went off.

"Huzzah another one for the collection," Sasuke groans not even bothering to glare or yell at his brother.

"We're never going to have sex," He said pained.

"Oh don't fret bastard we still have Italy and Switzerland to try and get this thing going," I said patting his head as I shift out from under him.

"Yeah and then we have the rest of our lives together, to try for some privacy,"

"Exactly bastard." I said smiling brightly at him.

"And if worse comes to worse, we'll just have to go at it with spectators," He says getting up and walking away.

"Exactly.

.

.

.

.

Wait that a joke, right?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke…?

The End

So VERY VERY VERY sorry for LOOOOOOOONG wait. I really just had nowhere else to go with this but at least I managed to make it clear that they will be together forever, always trying for some privacy. Thanks to all your support and patience, hope you liked the ending. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.


End file.
